In the Absence of Sun
by Tripetta
Summary: A logical take on who our mystery late night visitor is and why. Picks up immediately after the season finale.
1. Default Chapter

Title: 'In the Absence of Sun'

Author: Tripetta

Summary: My take on who our mystery late night visitor is and why. Picks up immediately after the season finale. Logan/Veronica angst.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the characters or the show and am making no profit, just doing this because I love the 'Veronica Mars' universe.

Feedback: It's certainly welcome. You can submit a review or e-mail me.

* * *

Chapter One

"I was hoping it would be you."

"I bet," Weevil replied, leaning casually against a post, a troubled expression replacing his usual poker face. He straightened and jammed his hands in his jacket pockets. "Found your boy," he told her, jerking his head toward the parking lot. "He was parked on the bridge, piss drunk, playing gymnast on the guardrail."

After her phone call to Alicia Fennel, Veronica had called Weevil, hoping he hadn't already located Logan and delivered a little of his own brand of justice. She revealed the identity of Lilly's true murderer and asked him to find Logan before the press did. Or Sheriff Lamb. Veronica leaned her head against the door and sighed.

"Is he all right?" she asked. Weevil nodded.

"Except for being pretty much passed out, yeah."

"Does he know?" Weevil shook his head.

"He was kinda out of it. And I don't think I'm the right one to deliver that news anyway." He paused before going on. "Is there someone at his house?" Veronica shrugged.

"Trina might be. And probably representatives of every major newspaper, magazine, and television station in the free world." She sighed and chewed her lower lip. "Bring him inside," she said finally, opening the door wider. Weevil frowned.

"You sure?" he asked. Veronica nodded.

"Yeah. No one'll look for him here. And, after all, I am the flinger of the shit that just hit the fan. I figure I owe him a safe haven for the night." Weevil nodded and headed for the parking lot. Veronica had turned on more lights and was locking Backup in the bathroom when Weevil and one of his pack entered carrying an unconcious Logan between them. She led them down the hallway to her room and pointed to the bed. After they dropped Logan unceremoniously onto the mattress, Weevil's friend gave a nod and walked out. Weevil handed Veronica a set of keys and a cell phone.

"These are his. I parked his mustard-mobile around back." Veronica nodded and they turned to look at Logan. "He's gonna be in some pain when he wakes up," Weevil predicted, obviously thinking of more than just a hangover.

"Yeah," Veronica agreed, walking him to the front door. "Thanks, Weevil, I owe you one," she said, squeezing his arm.

"No," he told her firmly, "you don't." They exchanged brief sad smiles before he walked away. She closed and locked the door, dropped the keys and cell phone on the end table, then padded quietly back to her bedroom. She made sure the blinds were competely closed and drew the curtains over them. Dawn was only a couple of hours away and Logan needed all the rest he could get.

The only illumination left in the room came from her alarm clock as she walked through the room. Her hip bumped the desk and activated the screensaver on her laptop. Images of Lilly, Duncan, Logan and herself started scrolling across the screen. She'd been nostalgic of late and decided to torture herself with memories of happier times when she'd been naively peppy and blissfully ignorant. She let a few more pictures unfold before closing the laptop and stepping to the bed.

Lowering herself to her knees, she gently tugged Logan's shoes off and pulled the sheet up to his chest. Not willing to leave him just yet, she let her gaze wander over his features, features she had come to know intimately in the past weeks. She smiled as she recalled the first time she had met him five years earlier at the Kane mansion. She hadn't connected the last name to the famous movie star at the time. Just another of Lilly and Duncan's rich friends, a little spoiled and a lot arrogant. But with so much charisma and wit those faults were easily forgiven.

Her smile turned sad as she realized once again, as she had many times over the past year, how much she had lost and how much had changed. Lilly was gone and with her the love and friendship that Veronica had cherished. Duncan, despite the recent revelation of their non-familial relationship, was not someone she could picture herself with again. The sweet and trusting girl that had been Duncan Kane's girlfriend was gone, replaced by a hardened and implacable young woman. A survivor. Duncan just didn't cut it anymore.

And what of Logan? Her once friend turned enemy turned boyfriend turned . . . what?

She reached a tentative hand out to his face, but snatched it back at the last moment. As if sensing the movement, Logan opened his eyes and stared blearily at her.

"Veronica . . . ?" he asked, his voice slurred. He lifted his hand and reached towards her, a mimic of her earlier action. He clumsily brushed his hand down the side of her face and hooked a finger in her ear. She repressed a grin and gathered his hand between her own, lowering it back to the bed.

"You're dreaming," she told him. "Hey, better hurry out to the pool, Lilly has a new bikini." The four of them used to play Marco Polo quite frequently when they hit their early teens. It had really just been a lame excuse to chase each other around in their swimsuits, but it had still been fun. "Marco . . . " Veronica began.

" . . . Polo," Logan finished, voice barely above a whisper. His face slackened and his breathing evened out, indicating he had fallen back into slumber. Veronica waited a moment longer, then rose and left the room, closing the door behind her. She let Backup out of the bathroom and collapsed on the couch, pulling the throw from the armrest and sighing.

Veronica didn't know which would be worse for Logan to hear - that the love of his life had been having an affair with his father or that his father had murdered the love of his life.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Logan Echolls was dreaming. He was on a beach swinging lazily in a hammock hung between two palm trees. He felt someone snuggle into his side and looked down to see a blonde head laying on his chest, face hidden by her hair. He assumed it was Lilly at first, but something about the sleeping form was off. She was more slight and shorter than Lilly. And the scent was different, a mix of flowers and citrus. Lilly was pure musk. She was familiar though . . . He carefully moved a fringe of hair away from her face.

Veronica.

His heartbeat immediately picked up. What was she doing in a hammock with him? Duncan was going to kick his ass! Lilly was going to kick his ass! They were going to tag team him and _both_ kick his ass! His next panicked thought was that he _liked_ having Veronica in his arms. This was bad, very bad. He was about to jump from the hammock and make a run for it when he sensed another presence.

"Hey!" came a harsh but subdued voice from somewhere to his right. He turned to see Lilly sitting in the sand building a sand castle with a plastic hot pink pail and matching shovel. "Careful, you'll wake her," Lilly warned, indicating the snoozing Veronica with her shovel. "That girl doesn't get much peace these days, she's turned into too much of a thinker." Lilly pondered as she topped her castle with another turret. "I suppose that's partly my fault though."

"You're not mad?" Logan asked. Lilly gave him a puzzled look. "About another woman," Logan clarified. "Asleep. In my arms." Lilly looked at him slyly and grinned.

"Why would I be mad? She's Veronica." Logan did some pondering of his own as he took in the expanse of perfect beach, deserted except for the three of them, Lilly doing something as mundane as building a sand castle, and the deep blue sky, brilliant and clear but no sign of the sun.

"You're dead, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me," Lilly confirmed. "Dead as a doornail, pushing up daisies, six feet under, kicked the bucket -"

"Stop it!" Logan shouted, interrupting. Lilly glanced sharply at him and had the good grace to look chagrined, but then shrugged and went back to her castle. "So I'm dreaming, right?" Logan asked. Lilly quirked an eyebrow and gave him her infamous 'Duh' look. She then seemed to reconsider and shook her head.

"Well, yes and no," she told him, standing and brushing sand from her hands. "Some of this is purely from your imagination," she said, looking pointedly at Veronica. Logan reflexively tightened his grip on the woman in his arms. Lilly raised her eyebrows and grinned again. "But me," she continued, twirling dramatically and throwing her arms out, "I'm here because I do what I want to do. Always." She grew solemn as she approached the hammock and extended her hand. She didn't touch Logan, as he expected, but instead reached past him to stroke Veronica's hair. "You're going to learn some hard truths about me. Try not to think of them as a reflection on you. I was who I was and no one was going to change that. 'Kay?" Logan could only nod. Lilly seemed satisfied and straightened, turning her gaze to the ocean. She was quiet for a few moments, then turned abruptly back to him. "And, Logan?"

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Caitlin Ford!" she scoffed in disbelief. "Totally skankified, how desparate were you?" Before Logan could say anything in his defense, he heard a chorus of singing male voices. A motion on the waves caught his attention as he noticed four men on surf boards glide by singing about good vibrations. He turned to make a smart ass remark to Lilly, but she had disappeared, as had the beach, the hammock, and Veronica.

* * *

Veronica awoke with a start as a familiar song pressed into her conciousness. _'The Beach Boys?'_, she wondered. The radio! She'd forgotten to turn off her alarm the night before. The news segment would begin any minute! The sudden realization made her jump from the couch, but lack of sleep and the throw tangled about her legs made her clumsy and she promptly fell to the floor. Backup whined and came forward to lick her face in assistance.

"Thanks, pal," she told him, patting him on the head while untangling the throw and then racing to her bedroom.

* * *

The singing ended and Logan blinked, opening his eyes to darkness and surrounded by the scent of flowers and citrus, Veronica's smell. He didn't have time to savor the aroma though.

_"And in a strange turn of events overnight, shocking new facts revealed in the supposedly solved murder case of Neptune High School student Lilly Kane."_ Logan shot up to a sitting position and a second later the door was thrown open, a dark figure racing past him.

* * *

Veronica frantically swatted at her alarm clock, trying to turn it off, but it was so dark in her room she couldn't see the button.

_"A Neptune private investigator and his teenage daughter were attacked by the culprit -"_ the broadcast abruptly ended as Veronica finally grabbed the clock in both hands and yanked the plug out of the wall.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Logan demanded, his brain still foggy from the previous night's alcohol consumption and the already fading details of his dream.

"Sorry," Veronica told him, dropping the clock and flicking the overhead light on. "I justdon't like that announcer," she confided, breathing hard and putting her hands on her hips, "he has a shifty voice."

"Veronica," Logan stated, taking a look at his surroundings. Her bedroom. He was on her bed in her bedroom. And that radio announcement. "What was that about Lilly?"

"Wow," Veronica said, grabbing the chair from the desk and placing it beside the bed. "I was _really_ hoping for more time to prepare. Maybe get some visual aids, prepare some slides. . . " she trailed off, sitting in the chair to face him. That's when he noticed the cuts and bruises on her face.

"Oh my God," he sat forward and gripped her neck gently to examine her wounds. "Are you all right? Who did this?"

"I'm fine," she told him, taking his hands and placing them in his lap. Having him this near was difficult enough, if he was also touching her, she would never get through this without breaking down. "And the person who did this-" she couldn't bring herself to say it. Not yet. Logan frowned at her hesitation.

"'A Neptune private investigator and his teenage daughter'," Logan remembered from the broadcast. "Your dad?" he asked. Veronica's throat closed up and tears pricked her eyes, but she shook it off.

"He's -" she croaked. She swallowed and tried again. "He's in the hospital, but he'll be okay," she told him. "Wallace's mom is with him. They're dating," she added unnecessarily. At Logan's confused expression, she waved her hand dismissively. "I have issues. Never mind." Logan nodded and held his hands up indicating the room.

"Okay, so explain to me why I'm in your bedroom." Veronica chuckled nervously and rubbed her forehead.

"Weevil," she told him. "I asked him to find you last night before . . . before anyone else did. He brought you here." She seemed about to say something else, but closed her mouth. Then she opened it again and yelled at him. "You were at the bridge, Logan. Drunk. Balancing on the guardrail. What were you thinking?" Logan was taken aback at the anger in her voice. He didn't know whether to be flattered or indignant.

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "I don't remember much about it. I just . . . " he paused, unsure of how much to reveal considering she'd dumped him and all. "It's the only place I could think of to be close to my mom," he said softly. The combination of sympathy and pity in Veronica's eyes was too much for him and he cleared his throat loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well," he said, his voice back to its normal mocking timbre, "since I _am_ in your bedroom and not in a jail cell, I'm assuming I'm _not_ Lilly's killer." Veronica gave him a sad measuring look before replying.

"No, you're not."

"So you sleuthed out who done it, right?" Again with the sad look and a simple nod. A tickle of unease was starting in the pit of his stomach. He stood abruptly. "No, no, no. It's not Duncan, it can't be Duncan!"

"No, it wasn't Duncan," she reassured him quickly. Logan was visibly relieved, but the relief was short lived.

"Then why the hang dog expression? I thought you'd be a lot happier about being vindicated." Veronica ignored the jibe, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them, she motioned back to the bed.

"Sit down." He hesitated a moment, but returned to his spot on the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest. Veronica returned the chair to the desk and started pacing. "I'll tell you what I know." Logan nodded his encouragement and she continued. "My dad was initially right and wrong about Lilly's death. Abel Koontz didn't do it, but neither did Jake Kane. The Kanes _did_ pay Koontz to take the fall though. They came home that day and found Duncan cradling Lilly by the pool, he was covered in blood. They thought he'd accidentally killed her during one of his epileptic fits. So they covered it up." Logan closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"He never said anything," Logan mused out loud.

"He didn't remember any of it," Veronica told him. He looked at her and licked his lips nervously.

"Then who? Who killed her?" Veronica spared him a glance, but didn't answer. Instead, she continued her story.

"The night of your surprise party, in the pool house . . . " Logan smiled at the memory, but noticed Veronica refused to look at him. He frowned and stared at his clasped hands. "When you left to get drinks, I was laying in the bed staring at the ceiling when I noticed something. I got up for a closer look and . . . " She stopped pacing and started toeing the alarm clock she'd dropped earlier on the floor.

"What?" Logan finally asked, not sure he really wanted to know. Veronica kicked the clock under the desk and strode over to him, cupping his chin in her hand and forcing their gazes to lock.

"I found the camera," she told him, gauging his reaction. Gosh darn genuine surprise spread across his face. Veronica sighed in relief. "You didn't know." She let go of him and plopped down beside him on the bed. Logan was still trying to process what she'd said.

"Oh, man, the things I've done in that pool house. I don't understand why there'd be a camera - ugh, I don't want to know." Suddenly he snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "That's why you took off! You thought I was going to add you to my porn collection." Veronica grinned and held up her hands in surrender.

"Guilty."

"Okay, but how did I go from horny creep to psycho murderer?"

"After Abel Koontz's alibi was printed in the paper, Beaver came to me, worried about my safety of all things. He told me you'd left early that morning from Mexico to see Lilly, but he and Dick covered for you because a killer was caught and confessed. Then when you found me on the beach and told me about the letter, I thought - I _hoped_ - it was true. And if I could just find that letter, I could convince myself and everyone else. Which brings me to 'Helpful Pool House Clue #2'. That nifty and convenient hiding space that everyone overlooks - the air vent. I doubted anyone would've bothered searching the ones in Lilly's room and if she had gotten your letter, that's probably where she would've put it. So I crashed the Kane's big to do last night and snuck into Lilly's room. Duncan caught me, but when I explained why I was there, he helped me and we found something." She stopped and pressed her lips together. Logan started fidgeting.

"Look, I was upset when I wrote that letter," he told her, assuming she'd read it. It hadn't occured to him until then what the letter actually contained and he was acutely embarrassed at how sappy it was. "You have to remember - "

"No, Logan, I didn't read it. It wasn't there."

"Then what did you find?"

"Video tapes. We found video tapes." Logan's brow furrowed.

"Of what?" Veronica blew out a breath and tried to say something, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. Logan grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "What, Veronica? What was on those tapes?" Her lower lip started trembling and tears formed in her eyes that she couldn't shake off this time. Logan, thinking he'd hurt her, immediately let go and rose from the bed, backing away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"No, it's not that, it - Lilly. Lilly was on the tapes. In your pool house." Logan was not just acutely embarrassed, he was move-to-a-deserted-island-and-become-a-hermit-to-avoid-society-forever embarrassed.

"You saw me and Lilly? Well, that little minx," he joked, trying to play it off. "I had no idea she was filming . . . " he trailed off when Veronica started shaking her head.

"No," she said so softly he could barely hear her. "Not you and Lilly." Logan felt like all the air had just been sucked out of the room, like he'd been sucker punched in the gut, like . . .like he'd just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him.

"Weevil?" he asked. Veronica shook her head, tears falling silently down her face now. Faced with the choice of crying himself, Logan decided to laugh instead. "Not Weevil? That's just great. Should I pull out the student directory and start going down the list of names?" Veronica let out her own laugh, then sniffled and shook her head.

"Wouldn't help. Not a student." Logan gave another bark of laughter.

"Okay, then, the Neptune phone book perhaps? Would that help?" Veronica bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor and suddenly Logan was so very tired. He sat back down on the bed with his elbows on his knees and stared at the same space on the floor as Veronica. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault Lilly was . . ._fucking_ everything within the city limits." He rubbed his face roughly and ran a hand through his hair, wishing it was longer so he could yank some nice big bloody chunks out. "Who was it, Veronica? Who was she with?" He looked over at her until she raised her head and met his gaze. Her eyes were bright with tears and she swiped at them with the back of her hand. She took a steadying breath and gave a last sniffle.

"Your father. She was with your father." Logan shot up off the bed so fast, his head started spinning and he had trouble maintaining his balance. Concerned, Veronica rose and reached out to help steady him.

"No!" he yelled, holding out a warning hand. "Don't touch me. Do. Not. Touch. Me." He doubled over, hands on knees, and took deep breaths. Then he clapped a hand over his mouth and rushed past Veronica and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Veronica slowly followed, leaned against the wall opposite the bathroom door and listened as Logan alternately retched and coughed. The toilet flushed and then she heard the water faucet.

"Oh, Lilly," she whispered into the air, "how could you?" That was Lilly, always doing things on a lark, always spontaneous, consequences be damned. Lilly loved life and lived it to the fullest. Veronica supposed it was next to impossible that one man could make Lilly stay true. It just wasn't in her. The bathroom became silent and Veronica stepped forward to knock. The door opened so suddenly, she stepped back in shock. Logan looked long and hard at her, his face pale and his hair slightly damp.

"Did he do it?" Logan asked intensely. "Did he kill her?" Veronica nodded, willing herself not to cry again. Logan took a deep breath and chuckled, leaning against the door frame. "Let me guess - she was going to post the videos on the internet? Send them to 'Entertainment Tonight'? Call Oprah?"

"Something like that," Veronica said softly. Logan nodded and reached out a hand to her face, stopping just short of contact. "And he did this?" Veronica clutched his hand and held it against her cheek.

"I'm okay, Logan. It's not your fault." Logan allowed himself to brush a thumb along her cheekbone before sliding out of her grasp and stepping around her to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and grabbed his shoes, stuffing his feet into them. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get home. Trina's probably frantic. Well, either that or having the time of her life with the press, which are more than likely camped out on the front lawn." He looked around and patted his pockets. "My keys?" he asked. "Is my car here or did I ride on the back of rocket boy's bike?"

"Maaaaybe," Veronica replied. Logan picked up the phone from her bedside table.

"Shall I call a cab then?" he asked. "Or maybe a brisk walk would do me good." Veronica crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Table by the front door," she told him grudgingly. He walked past her, giving her a wide berth and retrieved his keys and cell phone. Without a backward glance, he opened the front door. "Logan!" she called out. He froze, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry," she said finally, not knowing what she truly wanted to tell him. He didn't respond except to leave and close the door softly behind him.

Backup rose from his hiding place beside the couch and shuffled over to her. He promptly dropped at her feet and placed his head on his paws, looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"You, too, huh," she asked, sitting beside him on the floor and scratching behind his ears. He gave a soft 'whoof' in response. "Yeah, seems to be catching."

Author's Note: Okay, not entirely sure where I'm going with this or how far, but I think it's shaping up quite nicely. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Lady Disdain for her just too fabulous music vid honoring everybody's favorite class slut Caitlin Ford (played by Paris Hilton), set appropriately to the tune of 'Barbiegirl'. Seriously, you guys, it is just too funny! Wipes tear from eye, I cried. It was my inspiration for part of the dream sequence. Also, if some of my facts are out of whack or my timeline a little wiggy, my apologies. I haven't seen the eps since they first aired, so I'm going by memory. 'Til the next chapter . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Logan stopped his car down the block from his house and removed his sunglasses to better ogle the spectacle before him. _'There must be dozens of them,' _he thought in amazement. Hordes crawling all over each other - people with cameras and microphones, people with tape recorders and notebooks, news vans honking at each other along the road while vying for the best parking spots. He had purposely left the radio off on the way over, not wanting to deal with anymore information that he had to, but this was more than even he had imagined.

They reminded him of an ant farm he'd had when he was little. He had watched them for hours at a time, utterly fascinated. His little soldiers. Then Trina had pissed him off, he couldn't recall why now, and he'd sent his soldiers to do his bidding. He'd poured them out in her underwear drawer. He chuckled at the memory, then grimaced as he remembered what happened when Aaron found out. That particular beating had left him limping and unable to sit down for a week. He shook himself out of his reverie and stared again at his home.

"Fuck me," he said under his breath, wondering how he was going to get through to his driveway. A knock on his window startled him and he turned to see Sheriff Lamb standing outside. Logan mentally rolled his eyes and lowered the window, placing a hand to his chest and affecting a southern belle drawl. "Why, Sheriff Lamb, I do declare, are you trying to give a girl the vapors? Just look at my heaving busom." The sheriff just stared at him a moment befor replying.

"Mr. Echolls, where have you been all night?"

"With a friend."

"This friend have a name?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Logan told him solemnly. "Why? Did something happen last night you'd like to hold me accountable for?"

"No," Lamb admitted. "You hear about your dad?" Logan dropped his gaze, then gestured to the dashboard.

"It's all over the radio," he said, neatly avoiding the question altogether. Lamb didn't seem to notice though. Why, oh why did they run Veronica's dad out of office in favor of this numbskull?

"Think I could ask you some questions?"

"Think you could get me to my house?"

"I believe I could accomodate you."

"Well, ditto."

* * *

Sheriff Lamb came through as promised, flanking Logan's car with patrol vehicles, lights spinning and sirens intermittently wailing. They slowly made their way up to the Echolls driveway through the mass of people, though not without a good number of them throwing themselves on the hood of his car brandishing cameras and microphones. Logan schooled his features into careful neutrality and turned the volume up on his stereo, effectively drowning out whatever asinine questions they were asking. They made it through unscathed and after Logan parked and turned the engine off, he remained where he was to enjoy a few seconds of peace. Finally, he left the car and walked to the front door, Lamb following closely behind.

Once inside, Logan followed the sound of the television to the living room where Trina was busily flipping through the news channels and munching popcorn. He cleared his throat to get her attention and she almost choked on a kernel.

"Logan, where the hell have you been?" she demanded, throwing the remote on the coffee table and walking over to him. "Do you have any idea what's been going on? Dad's been arrested for _murder_! It's insane. The phone hasn't stopped ringing since before dawn, I finally had to -" Trina abruptly cut off her tirade as she noticed Sheriff Lamb enter the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked the sheriff. "I kicked you out last night and told you not to come back!"

"Logan here agreed to answer a few questions," Lamb responded. Trina looked from one to the other and chuckled.

"Oh no, no, no, no. See, Logan is seventeen which makes him a minor and therefore he will not be doing any such thing. So shoo." Lamb's lips compressed and he glanced at Logan, who shrugged innocently and batted his eyelashes. Lamb turned a not so attractive shade of red and left the house.

"Gosh, that was fun," Logan remarked, "it's so rare that one gets to mock local law enforcement and get away with it."

"Could you be serious for five seconds?"

"Sure, but that _wouldn't _be fun." At the expression on Trina's face, he decided to relent. "Sorry," he said, sighing, "what would you like me to be serious about?"

"Our father is in jail, we need to get him out."

"Why?" Logan asked, crossing his arms andsitting on the armest of the couch.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Trina asked incredulously. "Because he's innocent, that's why. These are bogus charges. Logan, they're saying he killed _Lilly_. How ridiculous is that?"

"Wouldn't be ridiculous if it was true . . . would it?" Logan asked, looking her in the eye. Trina slowly backed away from him.

"You think he did it," she stated in disbelief.

"I know he did it."

"How can you say that?" Logan sighed and shook his head. Trina had always been so naive where their father was concerned. Or maybe she wore a combination of blinders and rose colored glasses.

"Trina, you didn't grow up with him. You came for the summers and every other holiday. He put on a good show for you, but you don't know what he's really like." Anger replaced disbelief in Trina's eyes.

"Is this about your 'woe is me, my daddy beats me' crap? Aren't you a little old for those stories now?" Logan sighed again and looked out across the back patio to the pool house.

"Yeah, maybe so," he told her, standing and brushing past her to go upstairs.

"Hey, Dad has an arraignment this morning and we're going to be there to show our support."

"Whatever," Logan threw over his shoulder. "Can I get a shower first? Wouldn't wanna show up in public smelling like liquor and puke."

* * *

Veronica parked in the visitor's lot at the hospital and headed up to see her dad. As the elevator doors opened and she stepped out, she noticed a uniformed officer stationed outside her father's room. When she saw that it was Leo, she felt a twinge of guilt.

Leo had been nothing but gracious whenever they happened to cross paths after the breakup, which just made her feel all the more of a bitch. She sighed and stepped forward.

"Hey, Leo," she said in greeting, "what's up? My dad's not in trouble, is he?" she asked jokingly.

"No, nothing like that," Leo told her, smiling. "Some reporters have been caught nosing around, I'm posted as a courtesty."

"Sneaky little boogers, aren't they? Well, I'm gonna pop in and say hi." Leo nodded and opened the door for her. She thanked him and entered the room.

"Ah ha," said her father from his hospital bed. "I thought I heard your voice." Veronica smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Is Mrs. Fennel here?" she asked, looking around the room. Keith Mars laughed.

"I had to threaten, cajole, and beg her to go to work this morning. But only on the condition that she gets to come back for lunch." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "She's smuggling in a hamburger." Veronica grinned and pulled a small container from her bag.

"Which should go very well with this assortment of artery clogging diabetic coma inducing pastries," she told him, putting it on the bedside table.

"Oh, I feel the love."

"Hey, who's my Daddy?" Since his hands were still bound, Veronica selected a cream filled donut and tore off a small piece to feed to him. "So how are you feeling?" she asked, taking a nibble of her own.

"I'm good," he told her, nodding, "they have really groovy pain medication here."

"Yeah, you invalids get all the good stuff," she complained, tearing another piece for him.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine," she replied, steadily avoiding his eyes as she picked at the donut.

"Veronica, you know I'm a detective, right?"

"Uh-huh," she replied after a hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I detect an untruth. Let's try again. How are you?" Veronica sighed and leveled her gaze at him.

"I really am okay," she assured him.

"But something's not," he guessed.

"I'm worried about Logan," she confessed. Her father nodded

"Yeah, the guy's had some tough breaks lately."

"Understatement of the century," she replied and proceeded to tell him the events of the night before and early this morning. "He's lost Lilly, his mom, his dad is . . . well, you know about that. His sister has her own agenda and leaves something to be desired. And also -" She hesitated.

"What, honey?" her dad encouraged.

"I think Aaron beats him." Her father's eyes widened in shock.

"Did he tell you that?" Veronica laughed without humor.

"No," she replied firmly. "And I suspect he never would. I overheard Trina say something about it when they were fighting. Sounds like it's been going on a long time. It explains some things I noticed when we used to be friends - bruises, black eyes, bloody noses. He always had an excuse and I was so gullible back then, I really didn't think anything of it. Just thought he was accident prone." Keith Mars looked troubled as he considered her words.

"You should go to the D.A.," he told her. Now it was Veronica's turn to be shocked.

"What?"

"Character background. If Aaron Echolls has been beating his child -" he broke off, disgusted just by saying the words. "If he's been doing something like that for this long, it'll help establish a pattern, a mind set. It could help the case."

"The case should be pretty cut and dry, don't you think? He murdered Lilly and tried to kill us." Her father sighed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. I had a visitor before you - Anna Steadman from the D.A.'s office. All the video tapes prove is that Aaron was having sexual relations with an underage girl, not that he killed her. Even if they could go back and establish forensic evidence of his presence at the murder scene, he was a friend of the Kane's and frequented their home. And even if they _could_ pin his presence down to the actual time of the murder, he could always claim it was an accident, unintentional." Veronica's mind reeled.

"Well, what about _us_? Our attempted murder?" Her father shrugged.

"Good old temporary insanity. And you have to remember that the burden of proof lies with the prosecution."

"I know," she responded dejectedly. She'd been part of a mock trial in government class the year before. Head prosecutor. Seemed like a good idea at the time, but working for the good guys was a bitch and a half. All work and little reward as far as convictions went. She sighed and shook her head. "It's not my place to reveal something like that. And it would just be heresay coming from me anyway." Her father nodded.

"That's why you have to get Logan to go forward with it himself." Veronica's jaw practically fell to the floor.

"Yeah, right, dream on cause that ain't _never_ happenin'," she stated, wagging her finger.

"He'll listen to you. He trusts you."

"No, he won't and no, he doesn't. I thought he was a murderer, remember? I turned him into the police."

"And what did he do with his one phone call?"

"That was before he knew I was the one that tattled. And no one likes a tattletale, it's an established societal fact."

"But you're cute and funny, that makes up for a lot." Veronica grinned, despite herself and then frowned.

"Hey, how did you know about the phone call?"

"Sheriff Lamb was another visitor this morning."

"Well, aren't you the social butterfly today?" He shrugged modestly. Veronica caught a glimpse of the wall clock and stood.

"I'd better get going. Mrs. Steadman actually called me this morning and asked me to be at Aaron Echolls' arraignment hearing in case I need to make a statement or something."

"Okay, honey, good luck. And remember what I said about Logan." Veronica nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you and I will take it under consideration. Get some rest, I'll be back later."

* * *

A/N: Phew, that got complicated fast. No, I don't really know much about the law profession, but I _do_ watch a lot of 'Law & Order'. ;) Thank you to all who have left reviews, they give me a lot of encouragement and make my brain work faster. For those interested in Logan and Veronica music videos, I recommend the following: something-happens dot com and rejectingreality dot net.I find that they fill the lonely hours as I wait impatiently for September to roll around. Til the next chapter . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Neptune City Courthouse was about as chaotic as Veronica expected it would be. She was grateful she had thought to make a quick stop at 'Sherry's Rent-A-Wreck'. Her father often used Sherry's non-descript vehicles for stake-outs and surveillence. Veronica had left her father's Taurus at Sherry's yard and now drove a ten year old Honda by the front of the building. The street was choked with media vans and deputies were busy keeping the traffic flowing.

Veronica parked the car in the multi-story lot behind the courthouse and glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure her shaggy brunette wig was on straight. She hurried into the building and spotted Cliff hanging around the front hall. She stepped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her with no recognition on his face.

"Can I help y- Veronica?"

"Hey, Cliff."

"I was just keeping watch for you outside," he told her, nodding to the front of the building, the entire length of which was glass windows.

"Yeah, I wasn't really feeling the front today." Cliff gave her a wry grin.

"Can't say I blame you there. Well, Mrs. Steadman asked to see you as soon as you got here, so I'll take up upstairs." A commotion outside caught their attention as other people in the front hall crowded towards the windows. Cliff and Veronica joined them just as a limo pulled up. The driver opened the door and out stepped Logan and Trina Echolls.

Veronica sucked in a breath and unconciously placed her palm on the glass as the siblings made their way slowly through the crowd. Trina stopped now and again to answer a question, occasionally dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. But Logan said not a word, just stood beside his sister grim-faced and silent. Veronica closed her eyes briefly, then stepped back from the window and turned to Cliff.

"Let's not keep Mrs. Steadman waiting."

* * *

Logan gritted his teeth and tried to block out the voices of the reporters as he and Trina attempted to enter the courthouse. He refused to answer any questions or respond to any statements, though it was difficult.

_"Logan, did you know about your father and Lilly?"_

_"Do you think your father killed Lilly?"_

_"How do you feel about the affair?"_

_"What about Veronica Mars? Was she having an affair with your father, too?"_

That one stopped Logan in his tracks and it took all of his self control not to break the man's nose. He grabbed Trina by the arm and dragged her the rest of the way into the building. She frowned at him, but didn't want to make a scene in front of the press. Once inside, she scanned the hallway and spotted who she was looking for. The expensively dressed statuesque woman Trina approached looked vaguely familiar as Logan followed.

"Katie," Trina greeted, giving her an air kiss on the cheek.

"Trina, lovely to see you again. And this must be Logan," Katie said, turning to Logan. Trina nodded and introduced them.

"Logan, this is Katie Campbell. Katie, my brother, Logan." They shook hands and Logan finally placed her.

"Katie Cambpell, the lawyer. You got that baseball player off when he killed his wife." Katie's smile froze on her face.

"He was cleared of those charges," she informed him stiffly. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Right," he replied. "And I suppose you're going to do the same for dear old Dad?" Trina glared at him.

"Logan, stop it. Katie is going to clear Dad of these stupid charges," she whispered fiercely. "You could be a little more helpful." Katie nodded her agreement then smiled and motioned to one of the conference rooms off the main hall.

"Why don't go somewhere a little more private?"

* * *

Anna Steadman ushered Veronica and Cliff into her office and offered them seats as she took her own behind the desk. She was obviously a no nonsense woman, flat heeled shoes and a severe bun that nonetheless had a few frizzy strands of hair escaping. Veronica felt sorry for the criminals of Neptune.

"I spoke with your father this morning."

"So did I, he told me."

"Then you know we can't charge Aaron Echolls with the murder of Lilly Kane." Veronica looked at the ground and swallowed. She had expected the news, but it still hurt. "We _can_, however, charge him with statutory rape, the attempted murder of you and your father, and the breaking and entering and assault of Steve Todd." At Veronica's blank expression, Mrs. Steadman clarified. "The owner of the house where you were attacked." She paused. "Aaron Echolls could still get a good fifteen years."

"Almost as long as Lilly lived," Veronica observed. Mrs. Steadman gaver her a sympathetic look, then cleared her throat and stood.

"Well, it's about time for the arraignment to start. I'd like you present just in case the judge wants to speak to you." With that, she gave them the court room number and promised to see them downstairs. Veronica and Cliff entered the elevator and were descending when Cliff spoke.

"I'm not sure what the nature of your relationship is with Logan Echolls, but it would probably be best if you didn't have any contact with him." Veronica didn't shift her gaze from the floor indicator and Cliff wondered if she'd heard him.

"Yeah, I know," she finally said. He realized she hadn't actually agreed, but he didn't push it.

* * *

Logan and Trina were seated at the conference table while Katie Campbell paced on the other side, speaking as if addressing a jury. There was a fluid grace to her movements, her hips rotating just so, her hands expressive, her cool blue eyes radiating intelligence.

_'Makes the women admire her and the men desire her,'_ Logan thought as he listened to her tick off the charges against his father.

"Wait a minute," he interrupted. "I didn't hear a charge for the murder of Lilly Kane, seems like a big one to leave out."

"They don't have enough evidence to charge him with her murder. The tapes prove a sexual relationship, nothing more." Logan winced at her matter of fact statement.

"Those tapes can't be real," Trina declared. "I'll bet Veronica Mars and her dad doctored them or manufactured them or something." Katie appeared to think this over.

"It's a possibility, I'll have the tapes examined." Trina looked slightly mollified as Katie turned to Logan. "Trina, if you'd step out for a few minutes, I'd like to speak to Logan alone." Trina looked at her brother, then back at Katie. She sighed and left the room. "I'd like to talk to you about Veronica Mars." Logan kept his expression carefully neutral.

"What about her?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's VERY short. I'm sorry, I just wanted to get something posted to let you guys know I hadn't left the story hanging. I'm kinda winging it, but I assure you I do know how it ends . . . mostly. I'm just not sure about the in between. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Veronica and Cliff entered the assigned courtroom and made their way to the front. The room was full, with many standing along the back wall, but Mrs. Steadman had seats reserved for them right behind the prosecution's table. Veronica glanced to her left and noticed two empty seats behind the defense's table. She could guess who they were for. She dug an elastic band out of her bottomless bag (where she'd already stashed the cumbersome wig) and put her hair up in a pony tail. Mrs. Steadman walked by, giving her a brief reassuring smile before settling at her table.

* * *

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and put his feet up on the table, gracing Katie Campbell with his most polite look of attentiveness. There was a slight tightening of her mouth as she leveled her gaze at him. 

"What can you tell me about Veronica Mars?"

"You mean what can I tell you that would be damaging to her and her father? What would destroy her credibility and divert attention from Aaron Echolls? Hmmm, lemme think . . . " He paused as if considering. "Not much," he told her finally. "Both upstanding citizens. Sorry I couldn't be of more help." He stood up to leave, but Katie blocked his path.

"It doesn't matter, I have my own sources and I've already discovered a number of _very_ interesting things about her. Things that could precipitate her own legal problems." Logan felt a sudden chill as he stared into her ice blue eyes, but Logan Echolls was never one to be easily intimidated. He stepped up to her, invading her personal space, their noses practically touching.

"You leave Veronica alone," he told her, his voice hushed and intense. Katie seemed momentarily taken aback, but then gave him a chilly smile.

"I don't work for you, Logan, I work for Trina. She hired me to help your father and I will do so by whatever means necessary." She picked up her briefcase and opened the door. "Time to look pretty for the cameras." Logan wondered whether she meant him or herself as he followed her out.

* * *

Veronica was glancing at the empty seats across the aisle for the umpteenth time when the back door opened. A tall attractive blonde woman strode confidently up the aisle with Trina and Logan trailing behind. 

"Holy shit," Cliff said under his breath. Veronica looked questioningly at him. "Katie Campbell," he told her. Veronica frowned, thinking the name sounded familiar, then her eyes widened.

"The baseball player?" she asked. Cliff nodded. "Holy shit," she echoed. She watched as the lawyer took her place at the defense's table while Trina and Logan seated themselves. She hoped Logan might look her way, but he didn't even seem to be aware of his surroundings. She finally gave up and turned forward just as the judge entered.

* * *

Logan mechanically stood with everyone else when the judge entered and sat just as woodenly. He was scared. But not for himself - for Veronica. He had no doubt that Katie could ruin her. Many of Veronica's escapades were legally . . . iffy. And he doubted he knew about half of them. They hadn't exactly been chummy over the past year. An idea rose, half formed, into his mind, but before he could focus on it, he noticed Sheriff Lamb lean across a seat behind the prosecution's table and speak to its occupant. When the sheriff backed away, Logan was startled to see Veronica rise and follow him out. As she passed, she caught his eye and gave him a small but genuine smile. He was so flustered, he immediately looked away without acknowledging her and missed the hurt expression on her face. When she was gone, he tuned in to the lawyers as they argued over bail.

* * *

Sheriff Lamb guided Veronica into a conference room and closed the door behind them. 

"We have a situation," he told her. He paused and Veronica looked at him expectantly.

"Okay," she said finally. "Sounds intriguing. Something I can help you with?"

"It's about your mother," he told her reluctantly. Veronica sucked in a breath and nodded slowly.

"What happened to her?" At Veronica's stricken tone, Sheriff Lamb shook his head.

"Oh, no, nothing bad. Well, nothing physical anyway. We got a call from a bank in San Diego about an hour ago. She tried to cash a $50,000 check made out to your father." Veronica was shocked and had to lean against the wall before she fell. Alcoholic, okay. Deserter, sure. But a thief? To steal from her and her father? She had to take a steadying breath before speaking.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"San Diego P.D. is bringing her out. Since the check was in Keith's name, it's his call whether to press charges or not. I'm about to head over to the hospital now, I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you." Lamb nodded and left her.

* * *

"Mr. Echolls has considerable wealth," Mrs. Steadman was saying. "And property in several countries that do not extradite to the United States." 

"Mr. Echolls has two children," Katie countered, "one of whom is a minor. They've just recently lost their mother. It would be cruel to keep them apart."

"Cruel?" Mrs. Steadman asked incredulously. "This _family man_ locked a 17 year-old girl in a freezer and set it on fire." There were several shocked gasps in the audience as Mrs. Steadman continued talking, but Logan was no longer listening. He sank down in his seat and held his head in his hands. He'd heard on the radio about his father attacking Veronica, but not the details.

_'He tried to burn her alive,'_ Logan thought, unable to really wrap his mind around the meaning. He couldn't think, couldn't listen to anymore of his father's atrocities. He shot up from his seat and started edging past people. Trina grabbed his arm, but he slung her off and finally stumbled into the aisle. He walked quickly, flinging open the doors, heedless of the eyes following him. As soon as he was out in the hall, he leaned against the wall and bent over, hands on knees, breathing deeply.

* * *

Veronica spent a few more minutes in the conference room to collect herself, then walked out. She stopped short when she noticed Logan bent over outside the courtroom. She started to walk over to him, but hesitated, remembering back to that morning when he'd avoided her touch and just now in the courtroom when he'd pointedly ignored her. She took a fortifying breath and continued walking to him. Regardless of his current feelings, she cared about him and liked to think they could at least be friends again. If she was honest with herself, she wanted more than his friendship, but she pushed the thought aside. Logan had made it clear she was pretty much persona non grata, but she could still offer a sympathetic shoulder. She approached him slowly and placed a tentative hand on his back. 

"Logan?" she asked softly. He went still and rose to a standing position, neatly and deliberately dislodging her hand. The look on his face - a mixture of fear, anger and desperation - was enough to make her take a step back. "Logan?" she asked again, even more softly. "Are you all right?"

_'Am I all right?'_ Logan thought insanely, on the verge of wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. _'How can she care after what my Dad did to her? To her father?'_ Before he could voice an answer, they heard their names shouted.

"Logan! Veronica!" Duncan Kane called as he walked towards them. Jake and Celeste followed behind at a more sedate pace.

"Veronica," Duncan said, addressing her first and rubbing her arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him, nodding but still looking at Logan. Duncan let go of her and turned to Logan, who had finally found his voice.

"Duncan. I - I'm - " Duncan just shook his head and enveloped Logan in a hug, then backed up and gripped his shoulders.

"It's okay, man, it's okay." Veronica felt like an extra especially conspicuous third wheel with the added bonus of Duncan's parents closing in.

"I'd better get back inside," she announced, opening the courtroom door. Duncan lunged for her and grabbed her hand.

"Veronica, I'd like to talk to you." She snatched her hand back.

"Later," she told him, entering the courtroom. Logan watched Duncan's face as Veronica disappeared from view, the naked love and desire plain to see.

_'He wants her back,'_ Logan realized, his gut twisting at the thought. Before he had time to dwell on it, Jake and Celeste arrived. Logan swallowed, but met Jake's eyes.

"Mr. Kane - " Jake held up a staying hand, then offered to shake, which Logan gratefully did.

"We know you loved Lilly, you're not responsible for any of this."

"Thank you, sir," Logan replied sincerely. Jake nodded and looked at his wife expectantly.

"Honey?" he prompted. Celeste compressed her lips together and glared at him, then turned and stalked away. Jake sighed and gave Logan an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, she's . . . " his voice trailed off and he suddenly looked old.

"I understand," Logan said quietly. Jake nodded and turned to Duncan.

"We're gonna meet with the lawyer, we'll see you back at the car."

"Okay, Dad." Jake squeezed his arm and followed his wife down the hall.

"You seem more chipper than usual," Logan remarked. Duncan grinned sardonically.

"My parents took me off the mood stabilizers, I feel better already."

"It'll be nice to have the old Duncan back."

"It'll be nice to be back," Duncan agreed. He paused and eyed Logan. "You're not seeing Veronica anymore, right?" Logan ducked his head, hoping his face didn't give away the sudden surge of anger and jealousy he felt. If there was one thing he excelled at, it was hiding his emotions.

"Hey," Logan replied finally, holding up his hands. "Veronica's a big girl, she doesn't need my permission to do anything." Duncan smiled, one of the few genuine smiles he'd given in a year and Logan immediately felt guilty for his traitorous feelings. There was something he was wondering about though. "Just out of curiosity, why did you break up with her last year? You never did really explain that." Duncan sighed.

"My dad and - " he paused and traced his finger along the wall, averting his eyes. "My dad and Veronica's mom . . . well, it's possible we're siblings." Logan was shocked.

"Veronica's your _sister_?" he practically shouted. "Jesus."

"No," Duncan told him quickly, looking around. "Her dad had a paternity test done. We're not related, she told me last night. So . . . maybe we can start over and I can make it up to her." Logan nodded mechanically, wishing fervently to be anywhere but where he was.

"Yeah, sounds good. Listen, man, I'd better get back to Trina, you know how she gets." Duncan gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I do. I'll call you later, okay?" Logan nodded and waved as Duncan headed down the hall, then turned and pounded his head on the wall. He took a deep breath and shook himself, then reached for the courtroom door. Before he made contact, both doors flew open and dozens of people rushed out at the same time. Logan quickly backed away before he was crushed. When most of the wave seemed to have passed, he ventured a look inside. Veronica was just rising from her seat with her lawyer when she glanced Logan's way and saw him. Their gazes locked and held. People continued to walk in and out of the room, but neither seemed to notice. Logan was about to rush over to her, despite Duncan's feelings, when Trina stepped in front of him, jumping in excitement.

"Logan?" she asked, following his gaze to Veronica. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey, that's the enemy. Snap out of it." She clapped her hands enthusiastically and shook him by the shoulders. "Guess what! Dad got released on bail! Katie is brilliant." Logan looked at her disbelief. "Well, he's confined to 'his Neptune residence and the courthouse', but he's getting out!" Logan's earlier plan started to click into place and he grinned.

"That's great news!" Trina gave him a funny look, but then smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd come around!" she said happily. Veronica passed by at that moment, studiously avoiding looking at him. He realized she'd heard his positive response to his father's release. She turned and glanced over her shoulder and the look on her face made his heart drop - disappointment and sorrow. He wanted to pull her aside, explain his intentions, but Trina was herding him outside to the limo.

It was time to bring Dad home.

* * *

Author's Note: I do appreciate and treasure all feedback I receive for my work. Enthusiasm is great and infectious, intelligent knowledgeable readers are a special treat, but this is just fiction. It's set in the 'Veronica Mars' universe, which is itself fiction (and not always logical or legally accurate). All of this legal stuff is incidental to the story, necessary because of events in the season finale. I'm trying to just get through it as quickly as possible so I can get to my passion - Logan and Veronica angst! Are they just the epitome of angst or what? So, dear readers, enjoy the story for what it is - a story. Until the next chapter . . . 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After parting ways with Cliff at the courthouse, Veronica retrieved her dad's Taurus and headed back to the hospital. As she drove along the coast line, she wished her LeBaron hadn't been wrecked. It was a beautiful day for a drive in a convertible, which is what she needed right now. The sun on her face, the scenery whipping by, hearing nothing but the wind. She needed not to think. Especially not about Logan. She bit her lip to keep from crying, then shook her head and gave a sniffle. Logan had every right to be happy about his father being released.

_'Jail bait adulterer child beating father,'_ she thought bitterly. _'But hey, can't choose your parents, right?'_ She felt a stab of pity for Logan - stuck with Aaron and Trina. His only family now.

Logan projected a macho tough guy image, but he'd let her see beneath that. In their most intimate moments he'd let her see _him_. She felt a sudden flash of heat and turned the air conditioning up a notch, clearing her throat and putting both hands on the steering wheel. _'Concentrate on the road,'_ she told herself sternly.

She finally pulled into the hospital parking lot and headed up to her father's room. She was glad when she saw a deputy she didn't recognize posted outside her father's room. She really couldn't deal with anymore ex-boyfriends right now. When she introduced herself and showed her I.D., the deputy opened the door for her and let her in. She entered the room and caught Alicia Fennel feeding her father tidbits of hamburger. When they saw Veronica, Alicia dropped a morsel of food into her father's lap, which sent them both into a fit of giggles.

"Hi, Mrs. Fennel," Veronica said, giving a little wave.

"Hi, Veronica," Alicia replied, trying but failing to compose herself. She sneaked a glance at Keith and they both started laughing all over again. Veronica was getting third wheel deja vu.

"Um, I can come back later," she offered. Alicia put her hands up.

"No, no, stay. I need to get back to work anyway." She stood and planted a quick kiss on Keith's cheek, then paused to run a finger from his temple to behind his ear. The look that passed between them was enough to make Veronica blush and stare at the floor.

Veronica wasn't sure how to feel. Obviously, her father cared about Alicia Fennel and vice versa, but Veronica couldn't help but have an itty bitty snippet of resentment towards them. Granted, Lianne Mars was no prize catch, but she was still Mom. She raised her head when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wallace is bringing your work from school," Alicia said. "He'll be over at your apartment this afternoon."

"Thanks." Alicia nodded, then gave a last wave over her shoulder to Keith and left the room. Keith gave a deep sigh and looked longingly at the door.

"I can't wait 'til I am _all_ better," he said lewdly. Veronica gave an exaggerated shutter as she approached the bed.

"Hey, Daddy-O, T.M.I. I know we're a close father-daughter duo and all, but don't feel obligated to share _everything_ with me." Keith laughed.

"Okay, I'll try to censor myself in the future." They shared a smile before Veronica turned serious.

"Sheriff Lamb pulled me out of court this morning," she told him. Her father looked sad and nodded.

"Yeah, Don mentioned that when he came by." They were silent for a moment.

"So what did you decide?" Veronica dared ask, afraid to know the answer.

"I asked him to offer Lianne a deal - I don't press charges and she agrees to a divorce. No settlement, no alimony . . . I'll leave custody and visitation details up to you. She _is_ your mother, if you want to see her, you should." Veronica thought it over, picking at the hospital blanket. She finally shook her head.

"I don't think so." She paused. "Maybe she started out wanting to protect me, but since then - Dad, she _stole_ from us! She - " Keith placed his hand over her own.

"Honey, I won't make excuses for her, but she's had a hard year. Maybe harder than either of us can appreciate or understand." He sighed. "Why don't we just leave it for now?" Veronica shrugged petulantly and pulled her hand away, crossing her arms over her chest. Keith sighed, then grinned suddenly as a thought came to him. "Hey, I still have an apple pie. Mickey D's, your favorite. Wanna split it?" Veronica shrugged again, but Keith could tell she was about to give in. She placed her hands on her hips and looked directly at him, a serious glint in her eye.

"Me filling, you crust?" she asked, her tone leaving no room for argument. Keith appeared to think it over. He finally sighed and held up his hands in surrender.

"You drive a hard bargain. Agreed." Veronica grinned and lifted the pie out of the bag.

* * *

While Trina was deep in conversation with Katie, Logan was lounging in one of the chairs lining the hallway of the courthouse. Trina and Katie finally said their good-byes. As Trina walked over to where he was sitting, Katie quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow and gave him a predatory half smile.

_'Self-serving smug bitch,'_ Logan mentally broadcast as he returned her smile with a toothy grin. Trina noticed the exchange and bestowed her own smile on Logan.

"Now isn't that nice? I knew you two could get along if you tried," she enthused as she punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Let's go get Dad." Logan jumped from the chair and raised his arms in a sign of victory.

"Goodie!" Trina frowned at him, but didn't comment. Reporters still loomed outside and just before Trina reached the front door, she quickly checked her make-up, trying out different happy and elated expressions in the compact mirror. It was all Logan could do not to pound his head against the wall again. "Hey, sis, tick-tock, Dad's waiting."

"Oh, right," she said, quickly dropping the compact in her purse and fluffing her hair. Logan gallantly offered his arm and she graciously accepted. They walked into the crowd, where the questions immediately started up again. Trina inched her way to the limo as she responded to a question or made a statement. Some reporters attempted to speak to Logan, but he ignored them for the most part. He _was_ starting to get a little bored though.

_"Logan, how do you feel about your father's release?"_ Logan stopped and clasped his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Well, gosh, it's so super swell," he said, like some hokey 50's sitcom star. "I mean, I'm just so excited I could pee myself." A few members of the press laughed, but most were shocked into silence. Trina's eyebrows went up to her hairline and she quickly stepped between Logan and the reporter.

"You'll have to excuse him, it's been a very traumatic day. He's . . . " she paused, searching for the right word. "Overwhelmed," she finally said. With that, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the limo. Logan grinned.

* * *

Veronica fed her dad the last bit of crust, then balled up the paper sack and tossed it at the trash can where it circled the rim before succumbing to gravity.

"She shoots, she scores," Keith remarked. Veronica huffed on her nails and rubbed them on her shirt.

"Cheryl Swoops ain't got nothin' on me." They grinned at each other a moment. "Well, I should be getting home before Wallace drops by." Keith nodded and frowned.

"Hey, I didn't think to ask - what happened at the arraignment?" Veronica curled her fingers around the bed rails.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, believe it or not, Aaron Echolls entered a plea of not guilty by reason of temporary insanity," she made some quote signs with her fingers. "Irresistible impulse. And to top it all off, he was granted bail. He's confined to his home and the courthouse, but he's free for now." Keith blew out a breath and shook his head.

"I can't believe it. I mean, I expected a not guilty plea, but bail?" Veronica shrugged.

"You should've heard his lawyer's arguments. Enough to bring tears to your eyes, all about how Trina and Logan need him so soon after their mother's death. And he's not a danger to the general populace - "

"Just us?" Keith interjected. Veronica gave him a brief grin.

"Apparently. And the judge agreed."

"Who is this lawyer?"

"Katie Campbell." Keith frowned.

"I know that name. Why do I know that name?"

"The baseball player?" Veronica prompted. "With the dead wife?"

"Oooh. Holy shit."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Veronica shrugged and kissed him on the forehead. "Such is our society today. Does it not sadden you?" she asked dramatically.

"It does," Keith agreed. Veronica gave him a little wave and backed toward the door.

"Love you," she told him.

"Love you more," he insisted. She smiled and left.

* * *

Trina chatted incessantly as they drove to the city jail to pick up their father. Logan stared out the window and let most of her prattle float in one ear and out the other. He couldn't stop seeing Veronica's face in the courtroom as he caught her eye. He was almost certain she was sharing his feelings at that moment - their mutual need and desire for each other. He didn't know how she could still want him though.

This morning he had refused her touch, walked out without a backward glance. And yesterday . . . he grimaced as he remembered their confrontation on the beach. He'd told her he wanted her dead. He hadn't meant it - well, maybe a little, but not _really_. He just wanted to hurt her, for her to feel some of the pain that he did. And he felt a lot of pain.

He always thought the term 'heart ache' was some lame thing dopey people dreamed up. But it was real. His heart actually ached when he thought of Veronica. And the ache turned severe when he considered that he might never touch or kiss or hold her again. That brought on images of their numerous make out sessions and he began to squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hey," he said suddenly, depressing the intercom button as he spoke to the driver. "Can you turn the air up back here? It's hot." Trina frowned at him. Again. Well, she would be doing a lot more than frowning in the near future. "You were saying?" he asked. "About the party?" Trina brightened and started describing decorations and catering menus.

As he thought back to Lilly, he wondered why he'd never felt such pain for her. Even when he knew she was cheating on him, and not for the first time. He was hurt, but it was more of an angry hurt, an indignant hurt. Not a deep chilling weariness.

And that reminded him of Veronica's expression when he announced how happy he was about his father's release. She looked as if she'd been betrayed. She would understand after . . . after he did what he had to do. The limo pulled up to the jail and Logan made a move to get out, but Trina stopped him.

"Were you listening to anything I said? Katie's brining him out, we'll greet him here with all the cameras watching."

"Oh, that Katie, always thinking ahead."

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Trina replied in admiration. Rather than risk letting a sarcastic reply slip out, Logan pointed out the window.

"We'd better keep a look out." Trina nodded seriously and moved closer to the window. Logan rubbed his mouth to keep his smile from showing. The reporters suddenly gathered at the jailhouse's door as Aaron Echolls emerged, accompanied by Katie Campbell. As they came closer, Logan narrowed his eyes as he watched them together. Something about the way they moved, his hand on her waist, her lips to his ear as she whispered some bit of instruction, his smile and a glance in her direction. Logan's eyes widened in understanding. _'They're fucking,'_ he thought in astonishment. He looked over at his sister. "Trina, where did you meet Katie?"

"Oh, she's been at loads of Daddy's parties. Didn't you ever see her? She's kind of hard to miss, you know." Logan chuckled and shook his head.

"Guess Dad was monopolizing her time."

* * *

Author's Note: Dude, that came outta nowhere, just popped into my head. Adds a bit to the plot, don't you think? ;) Just in case anyone was confused: T.M.I.stands fortoo much information; Cheryl Swoops is a female basketball player in the WNBA; and . . . um, something else that was iffy, I forget. Well, anyway, I hope it was enjoyable. Until the next chapter . . . 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Veronica arrived at her apartment, shuffling through mail as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She dropped her bag on the couch and finished sorting the mail into piles - crap to toss and crap to keep. A nudge on her leg brought Backup to her attention. She knelt down and scratched behind his ears.

"Oh, dear, someone's eyeballs are floating. Need to go out, huh?" Backup whined in agreement. Veronica grabbed his leash from the counter, clipped it to his collar and led him outside.

A short trip down to the beach and back found Wallace waiting on her porch. Annoyingly, she felt tears prick her eyes at the sight of him. She waved and walked a little faster. He opened his mouth to greet her, but didn't get a chance as she barrelled into him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, V, it's good to see you too, but it's also good to breathe." She let go and stepped back. His jaw dropped as he noticed her rapidly color changing cheek.

"Did Aaron Echolls do that?"

"The one and only."

"Damn, girl," he said, pulling her in for another hug. Veronica couldn't prevent a few sniffles from escaping. "What's with the waterworks?" Veronica shrugged and wiped her eyes.

"It's just good to have a B.F.F." Wallace chuckled and hefted his backpack.

"We'll see how much you like me after you see all this school work I'm bringing you." Veronica eyed the backpack and pursed her lips.

"Hmmm, having B.F.F. second thoughts already."

* * *

Trina and Logan stood outside the limo as Aaron and Katie finally reached them. Trina launched herself into her father's arms and belted out some dry racking sobs, so as not to make her mascara run. Aaron patted her back, smiled indulgently for the cameras, and motioned to Katie with his head. She stepped forward and gently grasped Trina's shoulders, pulling her slowly away. 

Aaron looked expectantly at Logan, who was ready for his moment in the spotlight. Blending just the right amount of forgiveness for having sex with his girlfriend and a son's love for his father, Logan extended his hand. Aaron slowly smiled and gave a nod, placing his hand in Logan's. They shook hands as the cameras recorded and snapped around them. Then Logan suddenly pulled his father into a hug, allowing just enough moisture to gather in his eyes for an attractive shine, but not quite enough to shed tears.

_'Damn, I'm good at this acting shit'_, Logan thought.

* * *

Wallace was seated at the kitchen table doing his homework while Veronica puttered around the kitchen finishing up a batch of snickerdoodles. She placed a plate on the table and took her own seat. He smiled as he bit into a bar. 

"So how long is Clemmons giving me to get back to school?" Veronica asked. Wallace had to swallow before answering.

"Actually, he said to take as long as you needed." Veronica raised her eyebrows in disbelief, then tilted her chair back to stare out of the window upside down. Wallace leaned forward and followed her gaze in confusion.

"What are you looking at?"

"The sky," she told him, setting her chair back on the floor. "Just making sure it hasn't fallen." He chuckled and continued eating. "So how _is_ the general mood at school?" He frowned and shook his head.

"Not good. Especially the 0-9ers. They're all eyeing each other like one of them is going to grow horns or something." Veronica might've found that amusing at any other time.

"Well, it's just high school, right? Only another year." Wallace shrugged and started working on his assignment again. Veronica sighed and followed his example.

* * *

Logan was positively jovial on the ride home. He exchanged playful banter with Trina, was civil to Katie, and was nothing but courteous to Aaron. They discussed Aaron's upcoming welcome home party that night as if he'd just been released after a twenty year sentence from the penitentiary, not an overnight stay in the city jail. 

Logan almost gave himself away as he stared at his father's face, the bruises and scratches adorning his million dollar visage. He wondered how many Veronica had administered while fighting for her life. That thought brought on such rage, he had to grit his teeth and curl his hands into fists to keep himself from attacking Aaron.

The usual gaggle of media persons were gathered at the Echolls' estate front gate as the limo approached. The driver honked and edged his way forward, eventually turning into the driveway and coming to a stop at the front door. The Echolls said goodbye to Katie so she could retrieve her car from the jail. She would return for the party.

Trina tried to cajole Aaron into eating some lunch with her, but he declined. He wanted to rest before the party and could Trina be a dear and call his masseuse for a pre-party session. Trina scowled as she picked up the cordless. Logan took the opportunity to try to sneak out the front door, but his sister spotted him.

"Hey," she asked, on hold with the spa. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Trina put her free hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows at him. That answer obviously wasn't going to satisfy her. "I just have a couple of errands to run. I'll be back in plenty of time for the party. Scout's honor," he told her, holding up his hand in the Boy Scout's sign.

"You were never a scout," she hissed. She was about to argue more, but the spa came back on the line, so she contented herself with tapping her watch meaningfully. Logan gave her a thumbs up and headed out the door.

A short time later, he was parked at the county courthouse. He turned off the engine and simply sat, waiting. Waiting for what he didn't know - divine intervention? Natural disaster? For the temperature to build up in his car until he collapsed from heat stroke? That last option was kind of appealing. Finally, thoughts of Veronica made him open the door and step out. He had to make her safe. From his father and from Katie Campbell.

And what of Lilly? Did she need her murderer behind bars before she could rest in peace? He looked around furtively, wondering if he would catch sight of a swish of long blonde hair or a scent of musk lingering in the air.

Logan entered the building and took the elevator up, exiting to the chaos of a dozen lawyers running between desks. Many stopped to stare at him as he walked straight through to the main office. Anna Steadman was sitting at her desk, flipping through some papers as Logan came to a stop in her doorway.

"I'd like to speak to you."

* * *

Wallace and Veronica finished up their work and did a little hip bumping and high-fiving in celebration. 

"So will you be needing my services tomorrow?" he asked, hefting his backpack over his shoulder.

"Nah, I think I'll be dragging my sorry butt to school." He frowned and gave her a worried look.

"You know what it's going to be like?"

"Yes, I do. Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt." Wallace looked chagrined and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I forgot about last year." Veronica shrugged dismissively.

"Bygones," she assured him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow." She opened the door and waved him out. She was just clearing the table when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was Wallace, she smiled and swung the door open. "Did you forget some . . . " Logan was standing on her porch. " . . . thing?" Logan licked his lips nervously and tried to smile.

"Hi," he managed. Still in a bit of shock, Veronica took her time in replying.

"Um, hi." There was an akward silence while Veronica waited for Logan to say something else, but he didn't. "Well, you _can't_ have just been in the neighborhood. So . . . ?" He cleared his throat and pulled a small flat box out of his pocket.

"This is for you," he told her, holding the box out. She eyed it suspiciously.

"It's not going to blow up, is it?" Logan let out a genuine laugh which seemed to lessen the tension between them.

"A year ago, maybe. I think I'm over the exploding poop bag stage." Veronica smiled and accepted the box.

"Can I open it now or should I wait until Christmas?"

"I think it would come in really handy now." She flipped open the lid, looking a bit confused as she lifted out a pair of keys.

"Mmm, handy. A really short back scratcher." She shrugged. "No, really," she told him seriously. "I don't understand." He grinned and motioned out to the parking lot. In her usual parking spot was a brand new black Chrysler Sebring Convertible. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She stared from the keys to the car and back again.

"Uh, Chrysler doesn't make LeBarons anymore, but you like convertibles, right?" he asked her haltingly. She swallowed and started to look very upset.

"Logan, I - " She took a deep breath. "I can't," she told him, trying to hand the box back to him. Logan didn't take it.

"It's not from him," he said softly, staring at the ground. Veronica looked sharply at his downcast features. "My mom, she left me some money . . . Please take it." Veronica shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Logan - " She sniffled and shook her head again. Logan sighed deeply and pulled a sheaf of folded papers from his back pocket, giving them to her.

"Well," he told her jauntily, "the title's in your name. Do whatever you want with the car." With that, he gave his signature finger salute and backed off of her porch, turning to the parking lot.

_'Don't let him go, he might not come back,'_ Veronica thought in sudden panic.

"Logan! Wait!" she called out, crossing the porch to stand on the walkway. Logan stopped in his tracks.

_'Don't leave this time,'_ he told himself. He turned to look at her. She hesitated, searching for something to say.

"Do you like snickerdoodles?"

* * *

Author's Note: Ha! How's that for a cliffhanger? I am a cruel word mistress. My thanks to all who have e-mailed and reviewed! I welcome the encouragement. 


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I know - FINALLY! I have to say I am _so_ glad I took the time to go back and rewrite this chapter. And rewrite I did. I believe this is the fifth chapter eight I've written. But it's a keeper;) Seriously, I really like it, it's now one of my favorite chapters. My sincere thanks again to those who bravely pointed out the original chapter eight's faults. This was definitely worth it.

P.S. Ronhermione13, if you want some utterly fabulous Ron and Hermion fan fiction, visit checkmated dot com. It's a whole site dedicated to them. And 'Of Hearts and Heroes' is up to chapter 35 there. You have lots of catching up to do, huh? Enjoy;)

* * *

Chapter Eight (Revision)

Veronica held the door open for Logan as he stepped into the living room, then closed it and leaned back, watching him through narrowed eyes. When he turned to look at her questioningly, she crossed her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow.

"You're not going to take that car back, are you?"

"Like I said - the title's in your name. Legally, it's out of my hands," he replied, raising his hands and spreading his fingers in illustration. Veronica sighed and shook her head.

"How very sneaky of you," she told him.

"You mean how very Logan of me," he corrected, smirking. Veronica shrugged.

"Same difference," she concluded, pushing away from the door and walking to the kitchen to finish her earlier cleanup. She needed to distract herself from his presence. This new sweet and thoughtful Logan was enough to make her annoyingly melty in the knees.

"I knew you wouldn't accept it any other way," he told her, approaching the table to pick up dishes and stack them in the sink. He then proceeded to rinse them and place them in the appropriate slots in the dishwasher. Veronica came slowly over to the counter to watch him in disbelief. She raised her forefingers in the shape of a cross.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Logan Echolls? No self-respecting 0-9er has domestic skills of any kind." Logan held up a sponge defensively.

"Hey, the help isn't always around for after party cleanup. And when the parents are about to get home, you learn real fast how to work the garbage disposal. As well as other household appliances." Veronica considered this while trying to supress a grin. She finally lowered her fingers.

"And I say again, how very sneaky of you." She went back to the table to finish clearing it off, then returned to the counter just as Logan closed the dishwasher and started the wash cycle. She wiped the countertop absently while he rinsed out the sink. "You know," she began hesitantly, "the car was a very thoughtful, though ostentatious, gift." She neatly folded the washcloth and hung it over the faucet, stepping right into his personal space. He didn't back away. Veronica looked up into his face, making sure she had his attention. "But you're not responsible for your father's actions," she told him firmly, meaning more than the destruction of her car. Logan gave her a hard look, his gaze drifting to the bruise on her cheek.

"You don't think so?" he asked softly. He shook himself and shrugged. "Logically, I know that. Of course, if we're being nitpicky, I have to point out that had I not been dating Lilly, she would not have met and subsequently fucked my father, therefore leading to her death." He raised his eyebrows. "How's that for logic?" Veronica placed one hand on the counter, one on her hip, and cocked her head.

"It's very twisted actually. Now you're taking responsibility for Lilly's actions as well. You going for full martyrdom or mere sainthood?" Logan chuckled, but there was no humor in it.

"I don't know, what do chics dig more?" Veronica bit back a snappy retort. This conversation had taken a wrong turn somewhere. She pressed her lips together and looked at the floor. Logan studied her downcast features and sighed. "_You_ wouldn't have done that." She met his eyes.

"Done what?" she asked in confusion.

"Cheated on me," he said simply, then grinned. "Turn me in for murder, sure, but no sleeping around with relatives and gang bangers." Veronica looked at him a moment before answering.

"No, I wouldn't have done that," she said,"but I'm not Lilly." Logan smiled a genuine smile and lifted his hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, you're not," he agreed, dropping his hand and staring out the kitchen window. Veronica didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. She just stared at his profile. His smile turned to a frown as he lowered his gaze, running a finger along the counter. "I wish you could've trusted me," he said finally, making his hand into a fist and pounding the counter gently. Veronica took a breath and shook her head.

"I did trust you," she told him, hesitating before placing a hand over her heart, "here." She met his eyes briefly before clearing her throat. "But up here," she continued quickly, tapping her temple with a finger, "the evidence was telling me differently. And I always follow the evidence, even if I don't like where it leads." Logan searched her face.

"And now?" he asked.

_'And now my heart aches when I look at you because your piece of shit father stands between us.'_ But she didn't say it. She couldn't say anything, so she merely shook her head and shrugged helplessly. Logan took a deep breath and nodded.

"Guess that's my cue to leave," he said, clapping his hands together and pointing to the front door. As he pulled away from her, physically and emotionally, she remembered her earlier conversation with her father. She didn't want to do it, but it might be Lilly's only chance for justice at this point. And maybe some help for Logan as well.

"Logan," she said, placing a hand on his forearm. "There's something else I need to talk to you about." He turned to look at her, then leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Undoubtedly, no." Now that she had his attention, she wasn't sure how to broach the subject. She started unconciously pacing back and forth in front of him. Logan followed her movements with amusement until he eventually tapped his watch.

"Spit it out, Mars, I'm growing old here." Veronica winced inwardly at the use of her last name. He was distancing himself, all right. She forced herself to face him.

"Remember when we flushed Trina out at the hotel? You guys were talking in the lobby. Well, arguing really. Anyway, she said something that stuck with me." Logan chuckled and shrugged.

"Trina says a lot of things. Most of them dumb. What could she possibly have said that would be worth remembering?"

"Cigarette burns and broken noses," Veronica quoted very softly. But Logan heard her. And the change that came over him was instant and a bit frightening. Distant was a nice way of describing his demeanor towards her now. He stepped forward and wagged a finger slowly in front of her face.

"Do _not_ go there," he told her intensely. But Veronica couldn't back off, she was nothing if not dogged in her pursuits.

"If we could give the D.A. something more concrete," she went on reasonably, "a history of . . . of abuse - " Logan ran a hand through his hair and pointed at her angrily.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, I do! All those black eyes and bruises I noticed over the years? You always referred to them as 'sports related injuries'. Why did I believe that? You don't even play sports!"

"Drop it," he ordered, turning his back on her to open the door.

_'In for a penny, in for a pound,'_ Veronica thought philosophically as she launched herself at the door, throwing the deadbolt and blocking the doorknob with her body. Backup, sensing his mistress's distress, hopped down from the couch and came over to growl at Logan menacingly.

"You're not leaving until you hear me out," Veronica said. Logan raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner and bent down to scratch Backup behind the ears. A bit of tail wagging and paw tapping later, Logan rose and gave her a triumphant look. Veronica scowled at Backup. "Bad dog." He whined and went to squeeze under the coffee table. Logan slowly approached Veronica, placing a hand to either side of her head on the door, effectively trapping her in the space of his arms.

"Don't make me move you, Mars. It could get very unpleasant." Actually, Veronica was beginning to feel anything but unpleasant as their eyes locked. She was reminded of their first mind blowing kiss at the Camelot, all impulse and instinct. Logan seemed to be thinking along the same lines as his gaze moved down to her lips. Suddenly, Veronica closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

_'No. Must . . . resist . . . acute male hotness.'_ She quickly ducked out of his arms and escaped to the kitchen counter. Logan straightened, momentarily flustered, but he soon recovered.

"Wow, that was easy," he announced, unlocking the door and opening it.

"Logan, please," Veronica called out desperately, "you can't let Lilly's killer go unpunished!" Logan took a deep breath, closed his eyes briefly, then turned to look at her.

"He won't." If Logan had meant to reassure her, he had failed. Instead, she was suddenly worried. And suspicious.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slowly walking to the door.

"I'll take care of it." That statement upgraded her from worried to scared. She slid in front of the door, shutting it with her weight, and was blocking Logan's exit once again.

"Explain, please." He searched her face for a moment before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Trust me?" Just two little words, but so much was riding on them. Veronica looked into his eyes, hoping to see some clue as to what was going on in his crafty little brain. But she saw nothing except his silent plea. She closed her eyes and covered Logan's hands with her own.

"I do trust you," she whispered. When she opened her eyes, she caught Logan giving her a small smile. He then placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, which sent tingles all over her body.

"Thank you," he said against her skin, wreaking even more havoc on her nervous system as her toes curled.

"Yeah, sure, you betcha," she managed somewhat coherently in her best Canadian accent. She stepped away from him to open the door and allowed him to pass through. He hadn't yet left the porch when she called out after him. "Logan!" He stopped aned looked at her. She hesitated before saying anything. "Whatever you're doing . . . please be careful," she pleaded. He simply nodded and continued to the parking lot. Veronica watched until he was gone, then walked across the living room to plop down on the couch. Backup looked up at her guiltily from under the coffee table. She tried giving him her sternest look, but chuckled instead. "I know, he's kind of hard to resist."

* * *

Et voila! Better, huh? I'm leaving the Duncan confrontation until chapter nine, didn't want to sully eight with it. I'm sorry, but that boy just gets on my nerves. Again, don't know how long I'll be until nine is posted, hopefully later this week sometime. I'll do my darndest. In all, I'm thinking another 2 - 3 chapters until I'm finished. I even have the last paragraph all planned out, dialogue and everything. I feel so J.K. Rowling;) It's too cute. Ahem, okay, til the next chapter . . . 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey, all. Sorry this one's a bit short, but it really needed to be by itself. I think the next chapter will be the last. We'll tie everything up and see how it ends. I already have the ending written and it is soooo totally cute!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Logan tried to concentrate on his driving as he pulled out of Veronica's apartment complex, but he was finding it difficult to do so. He couldn't stop himself from scrutinizing every detail of his encounter with her. On the whole, he thought it had been a positive experience. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

_'Listen to me,'_ he thought, _'a "positive experience" indeed.'_ But it had been unexpectedly . . . unexpected. He hadn't really known how Veronica would react to his surprise visit after the fiasco at the arraignment. Or his gift.

Anna Steadman had given him a full account of all that had transpired the night before, including details not released to the public. She'd wanted him to be fully informed to make his decision. She'd even shown him the infamous video tapes. Stupid thoughtless imptetuous devastating Lilly. Whatever residual feelings he had for her had disappeared in that moment. She was still his first love and always would be, but she had made her own decisions and so would he. If he'd been somewhat reluctant before, the information that Mrs. Steadman gave him had wiped away any doubt that remained.

He'd tried not to let himself focus on too many details, they just sickened and disgusted him, but one stood out. Veronica's car. A material possession. Material possessions were his specialty. One of the few things in this mess he could fix for her. But he knew she wouldn't accept such a gift unless there was no alternative, hence his making it legally impossible for him to take the car back if she refused it.

At the Chrysler dealership, he'd been disappointed that LeBarons were no longer manufactured. The salesman offered to procure him a "previously owned" one in excellent condition, but Logan quickly vetoed that. Used wasn't good enough for Veronica. Then he'd spotted the new Sebring convertibles. All smooth sleek lines and leather upholstery. Veronica would look _good_ in one of those. He imagined her driving one down the coast, hair blowing every which way, singing along to the radio, and gracing him with one of her brilliant smiles as he sat in the passenger seat soaking it all in. Perfect.

Of course, he'd only be at her side if she wanted him there. And that was a humongous and doubtful 'IF'. Oh well, even if she didn't accept him as part of the package, at least he'd feel better about her driving a car with anti-lock brakes and an air bag.

He was feeling fairly confident on that front now though. Well, sort of. At least she hadn't yelled at him. Much.

He still felt a chill at the mention of his history of abuse. He'd completely forgotten Trina had brought it up at the hotel. He couldn't believe Veronica had picked up on it. Had she been thinking of it all this time? He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He was more than embarrassed, he was . . . ashamed. It made absolutely no sense, but there it was. He hated weakness in anyone, especially himself. And those moments at the end of Aaron Echolls' hands were his moments of weakness.

He did feel better about the murder suspicion now. _'She trusts me in her heart,'_ he thought, grinning. It almost made him giddy. She had just been going by the evidence. _'Right house, wrong occupant.'_ But he was about to remedy that.

He was in a quandary about Duncan. Obviously, he wanted Duncan to be happy, especially after the past year. He'd lost his sister, he's pushed Veronica away because she may have _been_ his sister, he'd been drugged out most of the time because his parents thought him capable of murder, and now Jake and Celeste had legal problems because of the cover-up with Abel Koontz. Yep, the one bright spot for Duncan was being able to pursue Veronica again without the possibility of it being incest. Logan wanted Veronica more than anything, but Duncan deserved her. When it came down to the nitty gritty though, it didn't matter what he and Duncan wanted. The decision was ultimately Veronica's to make - her choice. He just hoped she chose him.

* * *

Veronica was getting ready for bed, thinking about Logan and what he could possibly be up to. She was worried and she couldn't say why really. But if it had something to do with his father . . . oh, she hoped he wouldn't be that foolish. Then she rolled her eyes. _'Girl, we're talking about **Logan** here.'_ She'd considered following him, but for all she knew, he'd planted a tracker on her new car. Well, _she_ would have. But he was probably just going home anyway, there was the big welcome home party to think about. She stopped brushing her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror.

_'I miss him,'_ she thought suddenly. Maybe she'd give him a call. Just to see how the hor d'oeuvres were. Finger foods were a very important subject. She could be all dreamy eyed on the other end of the phone while he went on about cucumber slices and pimento spread. He wouldn't be the least bit suspicious that she was stalling him to keep him away from his father. She finished brushing her teeth and picked her up cell phone from the night table. Before she could hit send, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans over her sleep shorts and went to answer it. A check through the peep hole revealed Duncan Kane. She frowned slightly, then shrugged and smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey, Duncan, what's up?" she asked pleasantly.

"Hi, Veronica. I wanted to talk to you. Is now okay?"

"Sure, come on in," she told him, holding the door open for him. He smiled and entered, looking around curiously. Veronica realized he'd never been to the apartment before. They'd broken up before the move. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm good. Really good," he assured her, then grinned. "I'm no longer heavily medicated, so my outlook on life in general has sort of improved." Veronica chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that," she told him sincerely, then grew more serious for the next question. "How are your parents?" Duncan frowned.

"I don't know, really. Dad just seems sad most of the time. And mom . . . well, you know Celeste. She's a rock, no matter what." Veronica nodded knowingly.

"Yep, she is that." Duncan slid his hand down her arm to hold her hand.

"Listen, I wanted to thank you. And I know my dad does too, he just can't bring himself to face you."

"For what?" she asked. Duncan looked at the ground, then back to her face.

"For finding out who killed Lilly." Veronica patted his hand, then pulled out of his grasp.

"Well, I didn't do it for you or him, but you're welcome. Pass the message on to your dad." She opened the door for him.

"It was nice to see you, but it's been a long day and I'd just like to go to sleep." Duncan hesitated.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Veronica looked at him a moment before closing the door.

"What is it?"

"It's about us. Now that we know for sure we're not related, we could start seeing each other again." He made a move to hold her hand, but she shifted them behind her back. Duncan frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Duncan."

"Why?" he asked, the hurt evident in his voice. Veronica closed her eyes briefly.

"Because there is no 'us' anymore. There's too much behind us and too much between us. Do you even realize how much I've changed? I'm no longer pom poms and teddy bears. I'm social outcast and rebel extraordinaire. I'm all sharp edges." She took a deep breath. "I'm just not the girl for you." She paused. "And what about Meg? She is wonderful and she really cares about you." Duncan shrugged distractedly.

"Meg's all right, but she's not you." Since he couldn't get to her hands, he improvised. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, placing his forehead against hers.

"Please, Veronica, our first time was together. I've never been able to forget that." Veronica stiffened. She couldn't help herself. She pushed him away roughly and slapped him. Hard. She was _pissed_.

"Our first time?" she yelled. "I don't even _remember_ our first time! For the past year, I thought I'd been raped. I felt dirty and used and bitter. I'd look at those smug 0-9er faces every day at school wondering, 'Was it him? Or him? Was it all of them?'" Veronica took a deep shuddering breath and realized she was shaking and crying. Duncan was frozen where he stood, looking her incredulously as a red imprint of her hand slowly materialized on his cheek. He blinked and shook his head.

"Veronica, I'm so-"

"Don't," she told him, "just don't." She opened the door wide. "Please, go." He obliged her, hesitating before walking out. Veronica thought a moment, then bit her lip and stepped outside. "Duncan!" He stopped and slowly turned, looking at her cautiously.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to leave it like this. I thought I was okay with that night, maybe I'm not. It was a long year." She looked him in the eye. "I'd like us to be friends again, but that's all we can ever be. Do you understand?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do." Veronica gave a nod of her own.

"Good night."

"Good night." He gave a final wave and disappeared around the corner.

Veronica closed and locked the door, then headed back to her bedroom. Backup was laying at the foot of her bed, paws sticking up in the air, snoring.

"Fat lot of help you were this time," she told him. More snoring was her answer. She removed her jeans and crawled into bed, turning off her lamp. As she lay there, the faces of her previous boyfriends floated through her head. Duncan, Troy, Leo, and Logan. All fucked up boys. Except for Leo. In that relationship, she was the fucked up one. She sighed. "Why couldn't I have been a lesbian?"

* * *

I posted a message earlier, but for those who didn't see it:

I just wanted to ask if anyone is going to the Comic Convention in San Diego this friday (7/15) to see the cast of 'Veronica Mars'. Cause _I_ am! Hahahahaahahahaaa! Flying in from Houston that morning, flying back to Houston that night. Gonna see all my major hottie boys! Woohoo! What an inspiration it will be. Anyway, if anyone else is going to be there, let me know, maybe we can sit together and scream our lungs out! E-mail me tripetta at ev1 dot net. Oh, by the way, if you want some 'Veronica Mars' stuff, go to cafepress dot com and search 'mars investigations'. It's not official stuff, but still very cool. I'll be wearing my t-shirt and hoodie;) Will also be getting messenger bag, mousepad, coffee cup, buttons, am even considering the thong issue.

P.S. Buffybot, sorry I was so mean to Duncan, but it couldn't be helped;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_'I am lost, so I am cruel._

_But I'd be love and sweetness if I had you.'_

Logan's motto (okay, not really, it's _'Milk'_ by Garbage)

* * *

Logan pulled up to the gate of his home just as the valet service was setting up. A private security firm was keeping the press at bay and checked Logan's ID before letting him through. A catering van was parked out front, people running to and fro with flowers and buffet tables. It reminded Logan of his mother's wake. All pomp and circumstance. He looked down at the steering wheel suddenly and gripped it tightly, the unfamiliar sting of tears flaring up behind his eyes. He rubbed his palms roughly against his eyes, took a deep breath, and blew it out. Pocketing his keys, he stepped out of his SUV and headed through the front door, dodging a man carrying two gilded cages containing song birds. Logan stopped to stare and raised an eyebrow. 

"Oookay," he muttered under his breath, "obviously something Trina dreamed up." He shook his head and continued inside where a cleaning crew was busy vacuming, dusting, and polishing. Trina was out by the pool, directing traffic and shouting orders. Before he could sneak upstairs, she spotted him and rushed inside.

"Just in time, little brother. I put a suit out on your bed and had your shoes polished."

"Wait a minute," Logan said, holding up a finger. "You went through my closet?" Trina rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I left your Hustler collection untouched," she told him.

"Hardy har har," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. She smiled and grabbed his shoulders, turning him towards the stairs.

"Now go shower and change. Guests will start arriving soon." Logan clicked his heels together and saluted.

"Si, mon capitan!" Trina sighed and shook her head, then walked away. Logan walked up the stairs and entered his room where one of his least favorite suits was indeed waiting for him on the bed, shoes nice and shiny beside it. He stuck a finger in his mouth and gagged, then headed into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Two hours later, the party was in full swing. Certain select members of the press had been invited and rubbed shoulders with the notable and powerful of Neptune. An interview here, a photo op there, everyone had a sound bite and an opinion to offer. 

Logan was mingling his ass off. His cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing and his hands were practically raw from handshakes and slapping people on the back. He made sure he wandered over to Aaron every 15 to 20 minutes to show his family loyalty, his faith in the justice system, and his pearly whites.

He also did his best to avoid Katie Campbell, not that he needed to try that hard. A good percentage of the male guests seemed to be keeping her fairly well occupied. She and Logan exchanged occasional glares across the room, but managed to otherwise stay out of each other's hair.

Trina was the hostess with the mostest. The lighting, the music, the food, the atmosphere - sheek, refined, and classy, with a touch of glamour thrown in. Even the stupid twittering birds in their sparkling cages worked somehow. Logan had to admit she knew how to put together a smash bash.

As the night wore on and the alcohol flowed freely, people began to get louder and even more obnoxious than their stations in life usually made them. Trina and Aaron began circulating through the room, hinting that it was time for the guests to leave. It had been a very tiring day for the Echolls family, they hoped the guests understood.

Aaron, Trina, and Logan stood outside the front door with their arms around each other, waving as the guests departed.

_'I feel like I'm in a fucking episode of 'The Beverly Hillbillies',_ Logan thought as the last set of car tail lights disappeared down the driveway. Trina turned to look at both of them.

"I think that went very well," she said, smoothing her dress with her hands and then stifling a yawn. Logan grinned at her.

"Trina, _that_ was a fabulous shinding you just threw," he told her sincerely. Aaron nodded his agreement.

"Absolutely. Thank you, honey," he said, slurring his words slightly and giving her a kiss on the cheek, stumbling a bit when he pulled back. Logan supressed a smile.

When he'd made his regular rounds to his father's side during the evening, he'd brought a fresh drink every time. He'd also tipped a couple of waiters to maker sure Aaron's drink never dipped too low. Unlike his recently departed wife, Aaron Echolls was not much more than a social drinker. Aaron loved being in control and never willingly relinquished that.

Trina gave a little chuckle and patted her father's chest.

"Thanks, Daddy. I think it's time we _all_ went beddy bye, huh?" she asked, looking meaningfully at Logan, who nodded his understanding.

"Right, I'm bushed. How 'bout you, Dad?" Aaron shrugged elaborately.

"I suppose I _could_ use some beauty sleep," he joked. Trina seemed satisfied.

"Okay, see you guys in the morning," she told them, stifling another yawn. "Or early afternoon," she amended, walking back into the house. Logan chuckled and looked at his dad.

"That Trina, what a party pooper. How about the Echolls men have a nightcap? Just the two of us." Aaron considered Logan's proposal and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"I'd like that, son," he said finally, patting Logan on the back. In Aaron's office, Logan sat on the sofa while Aaron poured them drinks at the bar. "You know," Aaron said conversationally, "I could get arrested for serving you alcohol." Logan grinned despite himself as he accepted the glass that was handed to him.

"I won't tell if you won't," Logan promised.

"Deal," Aaron agreed, raising his glass for a toast. "So, what should we toast to?" Logan considered a moment before smiling and lifting his own glass.

"To freedom. And justice." Aaron nodded sagely as their glasses clinked.

"To freedom and justice," he intoned solemnly. They each downed their drinks and Logan pounded the table with his glass.

"Another, I say!" Logan demanded. Aaron obliged, taking their glasses back to the bar and refilling them. He handed Logan his drink and raised his glass again.

"My turn to toast." Logan held up his glass and waited. Aaron thought for a moment and smiled at Logan.

"To one's children and all the joy they bring." Logan's smile faltered, but he managed to swallow the burning brew past the lump in his throat.

"I'll take your word for it, Dad," Logan finally said, chuckling. Aaron squeezed his shoulder.

"You'll understand some day when you have children of your own," he promised.

_'Children? Me?'_ Logan thought incredulously. Unbidden, a vision of two children flashed into his mind - one blonde and brown-eyed, one brunette and blue-eyed. He shook his head to clear it and looked at his dad.

"Well, you kind of need a woman for that and I'm fresh out." Aaron waved a hand dismissively.

"Bah, women are everywhere. Although you should be a little more choosie with the ones you marry and have kids with," Aaron cautioned. "Others are just for fun."

"Like Lilly?" Logan asked. Aaron looked at him sharply, but Logan was smiling engagingly. "Don't sweat it, Dad. It's not like you were the only one Lilly was seeing on the side." Aaron eyed him a moment before grinning.

"Aha! I knew she couldn't have learned all those moves from just you." Logan's smile froze on his face, but he forced himself to laugh along as Aaron's eyes took on a distant gleem. "Oh, she was wild and uninhibited." Then he frowned. "A little smarter than I like 'em though." Logan clucked his tongue sympathetically.

"Found the video camera in the pool house, huh?" Aaron nodded morosely.

"Gave me a scare, let me tell you." Aaron pointed to his temple. "I knew the way her mind worked, you see. We were almost two of a kind." Aaron sighed. "She took the videos of us and I knew what she would do with them."

"And you had to get them back," Logan said reasonably.

"Absolutely, she wouldn't have thought twice about showing them off, especially to the press."

"Couldn't let her do that. Aaron Echolls in flagrante delicto with an underage girl. The scandal!"

"Exactly! I tried to reason with her, but she was so stubborn." Logan nodded in understanding.

"She refused to give you the tapes _and_ wanted to tell the whole world about you two." Aaron grabbed Logan's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Then you understand. It was an accident, I didn't mean to. I just wanted the tapes back, but she said she was gonna tell. Everyone. I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. I picked something up from the patio table and I hit her with it. Not hard." Aaron let go of Logan and slid down to the ground, staring off into space. "But she fell. And she didn't move. And there was blood, so much blood." He looked imploringly at Logan. "It was an accident. You understand, don't you, son?" Logan nodded.

"Yeah. I do," he replied. And he did, really. Lilly's death was a tragic culmination of events resulting from Aaron's ego, Lilly's libido, and Logan's blindness. But what his father did was inexcusable. So what if people found out? Would that have been the end of the world? Maybe it would've been the wake-up call his father needed, maybe his mom would've finally left her philandering husband and still be alive, maybe Logan himself would've ended it with Lilly once and for all. Maybe . . . but maybes don't count in real life. Sniffling, Logan raised a hand to his face and was surprised to find tears. He set his glass gently on the coffee table and stood, taking a last look at his father before leaving the room. Instead of going to his bedroom, he walked out the front door, down the driveway, and through the front gate. A cargo van sat at the curb and he approached, knocking on the side panel. It slid back to reveal Sheriff Lamb, Assistant District Attorney Steadman, and a couple of others he didn't recognize.

"Get what you need?" he asked without preamble, unbuttoning his shirt. Anna Steadman nodded.

"Yes, we did. Thank you, Logan." He nodded and ripped the microphone and wire from his chest, handing it over to the A.D.A.

"He's all yours."

* * *

Chapter Note: Just in case some of the younger generation are confused, 'The Beverly Hillbillies' was a show that aired a looooong time ago. Doesn't matter what it was about, but during the closing credits of every ep, the cast would stand outside their front door and wave at the camera until the credits ended. I don't know why. 

Author's Note: Okay, I honestly thought it would be only one more chapter, but it just kept getting longer and longer and longer. So I divided it. One more chapter. I'm pretty sure. On the plus side, it's already mostly written. Oh, and I'll be adding another little bit at the end about the Comic Con in San Diego, SUCH fun things I learned from the cast and Rob Thomas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Veronica Mars was dreaming. She saw palm trees above her and realized she was laying in a hammock, swinging lazily in the breeze. She carefully sat up and swung her legs down, her feet digging into sand. A glance up and down a beach told her she was alone. A peculiar mound of sand just beyond the hammock caught her attention and she moved in for a closer look. A sand castle. Carefully kneeling next to the structure, she idly picked up a hot pink plastic pail and shovel nearby, then shrugged and set them back down. Examining the castle, Veronica realized it was the kind surrounding an open courtyard. Inside the courtyard, something was written in the sand. The nature of the message and the handwriting made Veronica gasp and her eyes combed the beach once more. She saw no one else and looked back at the writing. The 'i' in one of the words was dotted with Lilly's trademark, the flower she was named for, perfect petals curving just so. She took in the message once again - _'Logan loves Veronica'_. Her breath hitched and she started sobbing, reaching out to the names and running a hand across them. The sand suddenly began undulating, seeming to rise up and brush against her.

Veronica awoke with a start, heart pounding and struggling for breath. She felt something rough and wet on her hand and the image of words in the sand came to her, but quickly faded. She sat up to find Backup licking her. She chuckled nervously then patted him on the head.

"You got me good, boy. Time for a visit outside, huh?" Backup lowered his head to her lap and panted, tongue lolling out. Veronica glanced at the clock and noted her alarm would be going off in another ten mintues anyway. She turned it off and got out of bed to dress and take Backup for his morning walk.

After a quick shower, Veronica shouldered her bag, stacked her books in the crook of her arm, and was heading out the front door when she stopped short and sighed. She turned back to the kitchen, opened a cupboard, and stuck a foil package of poptarts in her bag.

"Breakfast, the most important meal of the day," she lectured Backup as she locked the door behind her. As she approached her new car, she pressed the unclock button on the key remote, sighing in contentment as the lights blinked welcomingly. While the convertible top folded down, she tossed her stuff in the backseat. All except a music CD.

Two minutes later, she was blazing out of the apartment complex singing at the top of her lungs.

_"The queerest of the queer  
The strangest of the strange  
The coldest of the cool  
The lamest of the lame!"_

When she pulled into the school parking lot, it was as if all eyes were suddenly magnetically attracted to her. She parked and grabbed her bag and books from the backseat, waiting for the car's top to close. Wallace popped up by her side, looking around and scowling at the stare mongers.

"Don't you people have classes to get to?" he shouted. Veronica grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Wallace." Then she smacked him on the arm and mock frowned. "Don't you know better than to pay attention to them? It's like saying you believe in fairies. It just encourages them." Wallace shrugged, unconvinced, then glanced at her car and did a double take.

"Woah! This isn't your car!" Veronica laughed and linked arms with him, steering them into the building.

"It is now," she told him, digging the package of poptarts from her bag and opening it. She gave one to Wallace before continuing. "Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood psychotic jackass." Wallace took a bite from his poptart and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I gonna need a super spy decoder ring to figure that out?" Veronica lost her smile and looked suddenly sad.

"Logan came by after you left yesterday, delivered it in person. Atonement for his father's sins." Wallace stopped walking and stared at her.

"So you knew about it?" he asked. Veronica frowned at him.

"Knew about what?"

"The confession."

"What confession?"

"Aaron Echolls confessed to killing Lilly Kane." Veronica grabbed his arm and dragged him into the girl's restroom, which Wallace wasn't entirely happy about. "Ah, man!" After a quick look under all the stall doors, Veronica locked the door and turned to look at Wallace.

"Now, rewind and play again." Wallace narrowed his eyes.

"You really don't know? You haven't listened to the radio or watched the news or anything?" At the shake of Veronica's head, Wallace blew out a breath. "Wow. Well, the Echolls had a big party last night, lots of press and pretty people. And afterward, Logan got his dad on tape confessing to Lilly's murder. Apparently, he was working with the D.A.'s office." Veronica sagged against the wall.

"Oh my God, that's what he meant," she said softly. Wallace squeezed her shoulder.

"You okay?" Veronica nodded and stood.

"I'll be fine, I just . . . I have to see him. Can you tell Clemmons I need another day after all?" Wallace nodded.

"Sure thing. Bring your work by after school?" Veronica gave a nod of her own.

"Sounds good, see you then." She unlocked the door and bolted outside, jumping in her car and peeling out of the parking lot. She dialed Logan's cell number while driving, but it went straight to voice mail. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath. She tried the Echolls' home number, but the answering machine picked up after a few rings and she disconnected. "Double dammit." Fifteen minutes later, she stopped her car down the road from his house, staring at the dozens of media people hovering around the driveway. She surmised there was not much point in trying to enter that way. Finally, sighing in frustration and needing a friendly face and a sympathetic ear, she headed for the hospital.

* * *

Logan glanced idly at the phone on the end table as the answering machine clicked on. Whoever it was hung up. He didn't move from his spot on the couch as he looked back to the grandfather clock in the corner, watching the pendulum as it swung back and forth. He was waiting for Trina to emerge from her bedroom so that he could attempt to explain what had happened and why. Her nightwear included a sleep mask _and_ ear plugs. She would've been completely oblivious as their father was handcuffed, read his rights, and hauled outside to the waiting cruiser. Logan wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

The guard outside her father's room was, luckily, not Leo and she exchanged general pleasantries while her ID was checked. When she entered she found her dad watching CNN, which was broadcasting the news of Aaron Echolls' confession.

"Hi, honey," Keith said, pointing to the television. "Guess you heard?" Veronica nodded.

"Yeah, kinda." Seeing her expression, he managed to manipulate the volume control to lower the sound.

"What's wrong?" She didn't mean to, but she immediately burst into tears and ran to him like she was five years old again. Keith frowned and put his bandaged arms akwardly around her, patting her back. When she finally calmed down, she pulled back and wiped at her face.

"Sorry," she said, sniffling. Keith shook his head.

"Everyone needs a good cry once in a while. When _'The A-Team'_ was cancelled, I blubbered like a baby." Veronica laughed and smacked him gently on the chest, rolling her eyes. Keith smiled and looked at looked at her. "I'm all ears." She recounted what had happened since she saw him last, ending with her pointless visit to the Echolls estate. "And I thought the boy was in bad shape yesterday." Keith sighed and paused. "Honey, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but when he's ready to see you, he'll come to you. That seems to be his way." Her dad was right, it isn't what she wanted to hear, but she knew it was true. Logan went by his own timetable. She nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks, Daddy." She took a deep breath and blew it out, smiling as a new thought came to her. "So, is Mrs. Fennel bringing lunch again today?" Keith beamed and looked longingly into space. "Yep, today we're having . . . tacos! Arriba, arriba, ayeyeyeye!" He did an impromptu flamenco dance in his hospital bed. Veronica laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I think you should stick with the detective business. I'll see you later." She rose and walked to the door, giving a final wave over her shoulder as she left.

* * *

A door opening and closing upstairs made Logan sit up and watch the stairwell as Trina finally appeared. He set aside the pillow he'd been mauling and stood up. Trina smiled as she saw him.

"Morning, Logan," she greeted, then looked around. "Dad still in bed?" She walked past him towards the kitchen, pulling a yogurt out of the refrigerator and a spoon from a drawer.

"Um, no, he's out." Trina frowned as she ate a spoonful of yogurt.

"Out? Did he have an appointment at the courthouse? Katie didn't mention anything about it last night." Logan fidgeted.

"It was sort of a last minute thing," he said, faltering. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Trina, he was arrested last night." She set the yogurt on the counter and looked at him.

"What?"

"He was arrested." Trina shook her head impatiently.

"Yeah, I heard that part. What for?"

"For killing Lilly." Trina looked confused.

"But they don't have any proof of that." Logan looked at the ground.

"They do now," Logan said softly. Realization dawned on Trina's face.

"What did you do, Logan?"

"I talked to him, that's all," he answered, shrugging.

"And he confessed, just like that?" she asked sarcastically. Logan crossed his arms over his chest, angry now.

"Yeah, pretty much." Trina shook her head incredulously.

"You got him drunk and manipulated him is what you did!" Logan sighed.

"Will you ever see it?" he asked, lowering his arms and walking towards her. "He killed Lilly, Trina! He tried to kill Veronica and her father! He is a bad man, he always has been!" Trina backed away, disbelief still etched on her face. She suddenly stood straight and slapped him across the face.

"You stay away from me," she said, pointing at him. "You're going to regret this, little brother." She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door after entering her bedroom. A few minutes later, he heard her raised voice as she was speaking, or yelling, to someone.

_'Probably blabbing on the phone to Katie,'_ he thought. He rubbed his cheek where she'd slapped him and shook his head ruefully. _'Oh, to be Weevil. Tooling around town on my bike with my buds. Causing misdemeanor mischief and wreaking minor havoc. That's the life.'_ He hurried up to his room, packed an overnight bag, and quickly left the house.

* * *

Veronica spent the rest of the afternoon running errands, grocery shopping, and doing laundry. By the time Wallace showed up, she was more than ready for the distraction of schoolwork. As they sat at the kitchen table, alternately munching snacks and being studious, Wallace looked at her, concerned.

"Did you ever talk to Logan?" Veronica paused a moment, then shook her head.

"No, he didn't answer his cell or the home phone. I went to his house, but it's surrounded by paparazzi." She shrugged. "I'll just have to wait for him to come to me at this point." She pointedly started writing on one of her assignments, obviously wanting to drop the subject. So he brought up another one.

"Don't know whether you'll care or not, but I thought I'd warn you before school tomorrow." Veronica looked up questioningly. "Duncan dumped Meg. The rumor is that it's because of you." Veronica sighed.

"Poor Meg." She shook her head. "This is high school, the fun and carefree years! Why can't I be normal, Wallace? I would make the most kick ass normal person." Wallace looked at her skeptically.

"I can't picture you being normal. It just wouldn't be . . . well, normal." Veronica laughed and they went back to their work. They finished up and parted ways at the front door, promising to meet in the parking lot before school the next day. When she finally crawled into bed that night, she tried Logan's cell again. It rang this time, but he didn't pick up. The voicemail eventually clicked on.

_"Instead of saying that man is the creature of circumstance, it would be nearer the mark to say that man is the architect of circumstance. Thomas Carlyle. Leave it if ya gotta."_

Veronica sighed and almost disconnected, but decided to leave a message.

* * *

Logan was laying on the motel bed with all the lights off, staring at the ceiling as passing cars made shadows move along the walls. He'd foregone getting a fancy hotel room, he wasn't in the mood to deal with solicitous employees. He preferred rude and disinterested. Besides, The Camelot held a certain appeal for him . . . and the memories weren't bad either. He'd requested a room on the second floor. As he'd walked to his room, he passed by the spot where he and Veronica had shared their first kiss. He stood there a moment, running a hand along the railing. Then he felt silly and shook himself, entering his room and closing the door firmly behind him. Five minutes later, he'd opened the curtains so he could see the same spot. He'd stared until the sun went down.

His cell phone rang and he dug it out of his jacket pocket. Veronica's name appeared on the caller ID. He ran a finger along the display screen, but didn't answer and dropped it beside him on the bed. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed, indicating he had a message. He hesitated a moment, but finally picked the phone up and called in to access the message. He closed his eyes and smiled as he heard her voice.

_"Logan, it's Veronica. I heard about the confession. I can't even imagine what it took for you to do that, despite what your father did to Lilly . . . and to you. I just - well, there really isn't anything I can say or do to make it better. Just be safe and . . . I'll see you around, I guess. 'Bye."_ Logan sighed deeply and let the phone fall back to the bed. Then he rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, very little was seen of Logan Echolls. Wallace's position as office aid made him privy to a few details, including the fact that Logan had a home tutor to finish up his junior year. Aaron Echolls had decided against a trail and accepted a plea bargain from the D.A. His lawyer, Katie Campbell, was vehemently against that, as was his daughter, but Aaron's decision was final. Trina Echolls publically denounced her brother, claiming he'd purposely forced their father to confessing to the murder of Lilly Kane because he was angry about the affair. No one really paid her any mind though in light of Aaron's confession.

Veronica dutifully attended school every day, excelled in her classes, and hung out with Wallace. The other students actually tried to welcome her back into the fold, but she politely bowed out. She had liked it better when everyone ignored her. Her dad came home from the hospital with loads of book and television mini-series offers which left him shaking his head in amusement. There was a rumor that the position of sheriff was going to be offered to him when Lamb's term ran out, but Keith preferred the leeway awarded to him by the p.i. business.

The week of school finals rolled around and Veronica had, unfortunately, overslept from studying so late the night before. Someone had taken her usual parking space and she had to park out in Timbuktu and make a run for the building. Wallace was waiting for her, tapping his watch and then bringing it to his ear as if listening to it.

"My watch _has_ to be broken, because Veronica Mars is_ never_ late." Veronica smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry, I stayed up too late studying for physics. Forgot to set my alarm. You're lucky I actually opened my eyes before noon," she told him as they walked down the hall. "And don't even get me started on the extra credit assignment for English Lit." Wallace smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, my mom was thinking of having a barbeque at our place this weekend. Apparently, your dad likes to brag about how great he is with a grill." Veronica smiled and nodded.

"He is and that sounds _fabooolus_," she told him in her best flaming gay guy accent.

"And I could maybe dig out my water gun collection," Wallace said mock casually, giving her a look out of the corner of his eye. Veronica cupped her hand around her ear.

"Hark, is that a challenge I hear? We'll see who gets the most soaked, Mr. Man," she told him, smacking his shoulder. Wallace smiled as they reached her first class.

"Catch you at lunch," he told her, waving and heading off to his own first period. Veronica nodded and walked into the class, digging in her bag for the extra credit assignment that was due before the test. She couldn't find it.

"Dammit," she said under her breath. She ran back out to her car, hoping it had just fallen out of her bag and was not sitting on her desk at home. She sighed in relief as she found it under the front seat. She locked the car and turned to find Logan Echolls standing by her trunk. She stopped short and simply stared. After a few moments of silence, Logan chuckled.

"Did I just render the great Veronica Mars speechless?" He shook his head and walked closer to stand in front of her. "I didn't know such a thing was possible." Veronica deciced his demeanor wasn't hostile, simply nervous. She smiled and shrugged non chalantly.

"It happens on occasion. But you had the element of surprise, so don't go thinkin' you're all that." Logan chuckled again and stared at the ground. It was his turn to be silent. "How have you been?" she finally asked. Logan raised his head to look at her.

"I've been okay," he told her, nodding.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you had a tutor for the rest of the year."

"How did you know about that?" Veronica smiled.

"I have my connections in high places." Logan squinted an eye and pointed at her.

"Right. As I recall, I believe Wallace Fennel works in the office, does he not?"

"I never reveal my sources," she answered solemnly. Logan smiled and nodded.

"Well, I thought I'd come and take finals in person," he said, answering her earlier question and looking towards the building. "I was kind of missing the old place. I would've come earlier, but I was a bit busy. I had some legal problems with Trina." Veronica frowned.

"What do you mean?" Logan sighed.

"She's not very happy with me right now," he said, which she figured was a bit of an understatement considering Trina's press releases. "Since Dad's in jail, that makes her my legal guardian and she . . . " he trailed off and shrugged. "Mrs. Steadman, from the D.A.'s office, helped me find a child advocate lawyer and I have been officially emancipated." Veronica closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," she said softly. She felt a finger on her chin and opened her eyes as Logan raised her face up to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her. As they continued to stare at each other, Logan brushed a thumb along her cheekbone then moved his hand behind her neck, tugging gently. Veronica smiled and walked into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist. Oh, how she had missed him. His smell, his skin, his mind, just _him_. "So . . . wanna go steady?" he asked, draping his arms across her lower back. "You can wear my letter jacket," he continued, placing a kiss on her left cheek. "And my class ring," a kiss on the right cheek. "And I'll carry your books," a kiss on the tip of her nose. "And we can hold hands while skipping down the hall," he finished, kissing her forehead. He pulled back to look at her, his fingers grazing the skin between her jeans and shirt. She smiled seductively and rose on her tiptoes so that their noses were touching.

"Sounds peachy keen," she told him, going in for a kiss on the lips. Just before contact, however, she suddenly took a step back and hefted her books into his arms. "We can start now," she said brightly, turning and heading for theentrance. She looked over her shoulder at him when he didn't immediately follow. "English lit is first. Chop chop!" Logan slowly smiled and ran to catch up.

"Yes, ma'am," he said obediently, grabbing her hand and linking their fingers as they entered the building.

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, there you have it. If you're full of sadnosity, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm sure I'll be popping out with oodles and oodles of vignettes and one-shots. Gad, I've been reading way too much Georgia Nicholson. Those crazy Brits. It was fun, ace gang!

P.S. Coming Soon: Highlights of Comic Con in San Diego!


End file.
